


Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse

by CavalierQueen



Category: True Blood
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie's an innocent. A handsome blonde vampire threatens to take that innocence. Tired of waiting,Eric takes the situation in hand and finally claims Sookie as his own. He teaches her everything,sparing nothing. But just who is being claimed by whom? R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claiming Chapter 1 Restraint

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

_Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge_

_ **Restraint** _

_ **Wou'd I were free from this restraint, or else had hopes to win her,** _

_ **Wou'd she cou'd make me a saint,** _

_ **Or I of her a sinner.** _

~William Congreve

 

_   
_

* * *

_Prologue_

Eric's big hand held Sookie captive with her arms above her head while his hard body pressed angrily against hers, crushing her against the column of her farmhouse hard enough to carve indentations on her back. The bruises left behind would no doubt brand her fair skin for days.

"This has gone on long enough, Miss Stackhouse," he growled his frustration.

"Eric, stop it. Let. Me. Go," she said as she bit through her clinched teeth. She was furious as well, their mutual anger spilling between them.

"I told you before…I am a patient vampire. But now you try my patience, _lover_," the sneer in his deep voice vibrated through his chest into her body, causing delicious but slight tremors.

Sookie knew she should apologize. On one hand, she knew he was no saint and had told him so on several occasions. On the other, when directly faced with the obvious outcome of his lack of sainthood, she had gone ballistic, storming out of the club like a child. And now, a very angry vampire had her pinned against her porch, losing his control.

_To hell with him…I have every right to be pissed off…_

She knew she should be scared. She was sure she was, somewhere, deep inside. But more troubling was how the angry look in his eyes stirred her insides, making her damp with need. She often wondered just what it would be like with the great Eric Northman. Was he like the Harlequin romantic heroes she read occasionally? The old-fashioned 'bodice-rippers" her Gran had secretly enjoyed where the helpless heroine is rescued by the hero all in 192 pages? She laughed at the idea. She was no buxom and helpless heroine sprawled across the cover of some pulp novel. And looking into his eyes, filled with arrogant cruelty and anger and overpowering lust for her, she knew he was not the lightly sketched protagonist of the Harlequin's, or of any of the romance novels she enjoyed so far. Even with his blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin, she knew he was dark…very dark inside. He would be the Lucifer to the other novels' Lancelots. And the idea made her shiver with anticipation.

His free hand pressed carefully on her tiny neck, feeling her rapid pulse under his skin. She swallowed nervously, belying her proud and determined eyes. Never taking his eyes off of hers, his hand drifted down, capturing her breast in his palm, tweaking the hardened nipple under her light shirt. Her breathing was harsh, but she never broke eye contact with him.

She wasn't helpless, he knew that. He would let her go if she really protested. And even if her mouth said the words, her body was screaming for him to take her. And he would…eventually, over and over again. He leered at her, knowing that just as she had teased him for weeks, he would torture her as well. All's well that ends well, isn't that what they say? Or should it be all's fair in love and war? It didn't matter. Either way, he'd have her. He'd take all of her and then some. And he'd make sure she'd enjoy every minute of that taking.

_She was beautiful when she was angry_.

Her eyes glittered, full of rage and passion. It was time to teach her just how deep her passions went. He was the teacher. She would be the student. His cock strained against the confines of his black jeans at the thought of schooling the beautiful Sookie in all the ties that bind her to him, and he to her.

_And what ties they would be_.

Blood rushed through his veins, his heart pounding and his shaft jerking as his imagination took flight.

_Yes, this had gone on long enough and it was time... _

Reluctantly leaving her heaving breast, his flat palm pressed hard against her body, seeking out the feel of her beneath him. Reaching between the legs of her jeans, he rubbed back and forth and was rewarded with a moan as her eyes glazed over. She was damp even on the outside of her jeans. Judging from the scent of her arousal that drifted around him, and her dampness, she must be very wet indeed.

"You see, Sookie…_lover_," he drawled in that soft, arrogant voice, "I think our mutual patience is up. Although I think _I_ outlasted _you_, lover." His lips held a smirk as they came down to capture her mouth. Her eyes closed as his mouth came close, feeling their breath mingling.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, what had I done?_

TBC

Keep the muse fed so our Viking stays tied to the bed. I think we all would like to have our way with him.


	2. Claiming Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Benjamin Franklin once said, "He that hath patience can have what she/he will." And thus I have counseled so many of you to practice such a virtue while we enjoy the slow undressing, that removal of a single veil at a time, the exotic undulating to the slow jazz in the background of the darkened room, the strip tease of dance between Eric and Sookie. Reviews are like crack, the more there are and the faster they come, the more I write and the faster I update. Keep the muse fed. Chapter One, The Prologue, is an anchor in time. Now we go back to the beginning…. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thanks to LadyScorpio for everything that she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse is being republished here on Archive of Our Own from ff.net. I will be migrating all of my stories to AOOO as soon as possible, and while I will keep my account at ff.net active for the time being (until the offensive redbotton forces me to leave), but will begin posting exclusively here shortly.

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

 

"_**That's part of their problem—they're cowards….because I think more than anything there are women out there that are victims. And I think that we need to hold men accountable for their actions."**_

~Terry McMillan

 

_   
_

* * *

_  
_

 

_Four months before..._

She almost died. If it hadn't been for him, she would have.

It was late and Eric thought she would just be cleaning things up at the bar and then heading home. Turns out, she wasn't working that night. Sookie was home instead. He felt foolish lurking in the woods outside Merlotte's like some freakish stalker. It was beneath him. And he hated her for it. Hated himself for it.

He had been coming to the bar for several weeks, casually dropping by, flirting a little with the petite blonde waitress with whom he was currently fascinated. And the nights he did not go in, he watched from the woods. He found it humiliating that he would even consider being there, watching her. He had women falling over themselves, offering their bodies and their blood to him. And he did partake of those offerings. He wasn't that far gone. And yet, he still returned again and again.

He heard a scream, a far away scream filled with terror. On two feet he took to the air, ripping through the air in search of the scream. In most cases, he wouldn't have cared enough to bother. But here, so close to Merlotte's and BonTemps, it could very well be Sookie. That he would bother with.

When he found her, she lay sprawled on the ground beside a crumbling headstone. Blood and dirt caked her face and body. Her clothes were torn and her feet battered from running barefoot across uneven ground.

And the sudden fear for her rapidly turned to rage. A volcanic thunder spilled out of his mouth, erupting in a primal roar of anger, filling the air, disturbing sleeping birds causing them to flee their perches, wings beating in the warm, humid air, silencing the croaking frogs and the constantly chirping crickets.

As his howl disappeared into the silence, he bent beside her to assess the damage. He knew she was still alive. Her blood still weakly poured through her veins. Her heart still stuttered to beat. Her breathing was shallow and pained.

With little forethought, he pierced his wrist and tipped her head back, holding his bleeding arm to her mouth, willing her to swallow. The blood pooled in her mouth and he saw her throat move as she automatically swallowed. And it pooled again and her body reacted by swallowing, the autonomous function saving her from drowning.

Soon she was responsive enough to swallow on her own as the blood began to heal her from the inside out. She became more alert, her mind silently encouraging her to drink more of the life-giving fluid. Instinctively, he had known as soon as he found her broken body that there were no other threats in the area, but now, while she drank from him, he looked around assessing the situation.

Eric saw the almost completely decapitated body of a man lying a few feet from her. He was dead. If he hadn't been, Eric would have been sure he was. This tiny woman had apparently single-handedly killed a man that weighed twice as much as she did. He felt a twinge of what he recognized as admiration pass through his cold heart. Hmph…interesting. And anger that he couldn't kill him again.

He lifted Sookie's limp body from the ground and, lifting her into the air, flew to her house, gently landing on the front porch. Eric was frustrated that he couldn't take her inside where she needed to be, but he hadn't been invited and it couldn't be helped. He would wait until she was awake enough to invite him in and he would care for her, then he would be sure the shifter came to watch over her by day. He didn't want to turn her over to another for even the few hours while he couldn't be with her. But she couldn't be left alone either. And then, there were the police, the BonTemps illustrious police department. Yes, having to deal with them would really make the night complete…he thought ironically.

Sookie came around sooner than he would have hoped given her injuries. The pain that lined her perfect face and fear in her eyes angered him. He did not want to be the cause of further distress to her, and he knew she was confused as to why he was here. They had only met a few times at Merlotte's after all.

"I heard your scream and found you lying beside the body of that man." He hoped his voice soothed her. He conveniently left out the part where he was stalking her at Merlotte's. Under the circumstances that would have just frightened her more. Hell, it frightened him too.

He spoke quietly to her and brushed his hands lightly through her hair, trying to comfort her, assessing the damage. She stuttered out the story of how René tried to kill her and that she eventually killed him instead.

She looked at Eric curiously then. "Why am I alive?"

Eric looked down and away, unsure of how she would take his explanation. Looking back into her dazed eyes, he said. "You were fading and would die if I didn't do something. Your heart beat was sluggish and erratic. Your breathing was almost non-existent. Even I had a hard time sensing it."

"So I was dying," she stated simply. "You still haven't answered my question, Mr. Northman." Her voice, as weak as it was, still had the ability to sound demanding.

She deserved the truth, even as it might condemn him in her eyes. "You are alive because I gave you my blood."

She stared at him, surprised but not as horrified as he might have thought. She stayed silent for some time, never breaking his eye contact. And he was determined not to be the first to speak. Or to look away. If she hadn't been so injured, he might have thought it some sort of power struggle.

Finally, she spoke. "Well, then, Mr. Northman. I thank you." She paused and then continued, "I do have some questions though…"

He nodded, wondering if she was going to panic as she learned the truth. Out of habit, he thought of trying to glamour her, but he knew that didn't work on this human. He even briefly considered not telling her the truth at all, but he quickly discarded those thoughts as well. For some uncomfortable reason that he chose not to look at too closely, he didn't want to lie to her. "Ask away. I'll try to answer them." He continued to hold her cradled in his arms, one arm stroking her hair like a lover. His eyes stayed on hers', willing her to believe him, believe in him.

"Am I going to become a vampire now?"

He supposed that was probably the most important question to be asking although he was surprised that she had the presence of mind to do so. "No, Miss Stackhouse. It doesn't work that way. You are not going to become a vampire. You will still be able to go into the daylight. You will still be able to eat. You won't crave blood or rare steak. Nothing about your life will change very much."

She leaped on that, as he feared she would, a tactical error on his part. "Very much?" Her voice was a mixture of fear and anger.

"Not very much," he repeated. "You'll feel stronger. You will heal quicker, at least for a while. You'll feel…very... uh," he stuttered, unclear how to say that she was going to feel much sexier. He knew she was a virgin, he could smell it. How does one tell an innocent that she was likely to have some not very innocent thoughts?

She smirked, "I never figured you for the tongue-tied type, Mr. Northman. What else is there you seem so…uncomfortable telling me? I'm going to grow wings or something?"

He gave her a sideways smile and shook his head. "No. No wings. But you will start to feel…quite…stimulated."

Her brows furrowed. "Stimulated? What is that supposed to mean?" She was irritated now and her questions came with a sharper edge. At least she was feeling well enough to get mad. That was a good sign.

Ok, spit it out fool. "You are going to think about sex, a lot. You are going to feel very sexy. You will likely have dreams, fantasies. Very vivid dreams. Very vivid fantasies."

Those delicate eyebrows shot up again. "Seriously?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "How vivid?"

Eric laughed quietly. She wasn't nearly as horrified as he had feared. In fact, through the sweat and dirt on her body, he could also smell the sweet smell of her honeyed arousal. "Very."

"Well, then…" her thoughtful gaze drifted off into the woods surrounding her home. "Anything else I should know?"

Eric laughed again, "I think that about covers it."

"Well, not so bad I guess. In return for saving my life afterall." She looked at him wickedly, "These dreams, fantasies? What would they be about?"

He kept his mouth from dropping open. Her boldness actually shocked him. That was a surprise. And he liked it. "Your deepest, darkest desires," his voice dropped into a seductive purr.

Her legs clinched together and he picked up the scent of her sweet juices flooding through her body, surprising them both. "And who would star in these fantasies, Mr. Northman?"

It was his turn to smile wickedly at her. "Why me, of course."

"Mr. Northman, why do you assume you would be the star of my fantasies?" She said with a twinkle in her eye, trying very hard to be very innocent… He was so very beautiful after all. She didn't intend on letting him know that he had already had a starring role in many of her fantasies.

He lowered his head so that his mouth was near her ear, teasing her with his breath…"No room for assumptions lover… after all, I am over 1000 years. I have skills you haven't even dreamed of."

He winked at her and licked his lips suggestively as he pulled away.

"Oh, my!"

TBC

A/N: My muse is a review-slut. She puts out for reviews. She's easy, but not cheap. Hit that button and review!


	3. Claiming Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LadyScorpio suggested that I give my loyal fans a gift of a tiny lemon to tide you over. And so, here it 'tis. I'll try to answer a few questions here. There is no Bill. His name will appear but only as an in-joke between us. 'Bill' is such a popular name, I use it just to play with, not as the character in the book. Sam is present in the story, but again at other points in time, it is simply a common name that is used in the in-joke sort of way. Chapter 1 was a prologue, so the events in Chapters 2-6 (at least) are the story of what led up to the events in Chapter 1. I've written out to Chapter 6, and Chapters 3-through Chapter 5 are ready to be posted. My cheap whore of a muse insists on reviews before updating, so if you feel so inclined leave a review! Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thank you for the author and favorites alerts and all those reviews. Thanks to those silent fans reading in the wings. And for my consistently loyal fans who have entrusted me with their vision of Eric and Sookie…this one is for you.
> 
>  
> 
> And so the ancient Dance of the Seven Veils commences…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse is being republished here on Archive of Our Own from ff.net. I will be migrating all of my stories to AOOO as soon as possible, and while I will keep my account at ff.net active for the time being (until the offensive redbotton forces me to leave), but will begin posting exclusively here shortly.

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

 _**Exploration**__**Gonna use my arms  
Gonna use my legs  
Gonna use my style  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers  
Gonna use my, my, my imagination**_

 

** _'cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here  
No one like me  
I'm special so special  
I gotta have some of your attention give it to me._ **

~The Pretenders

* * *

Sookie stood in the shower feeling the warm water cascade down her body, washing away the blood and filth and dirt from her body. Her injuries had healed quickly, just as Eric had said. Andy and the Sheriff had come and gone and as dawn approached Eric left only to be replaced with Sam as her daytime caretaker. She had argued that she was fine and didn't need anyone to take care of her, but her argument went largely unheeded. Now that she felt so bone tired, she thought maybe it was a good idea to have someone around so she could rest. She had no desire to relive the night's events in her dreams and having someone around might let her relax enough to sleep.

Her hands moved through the water, the lavender soap making her skin slick. Eyes closed, she cupped each breast in her palms, lightly massaging her peaked nipples, feeling the wonderful sensations that shot straight to her core. She let her wet hand follow the falling water down her body, her fingers tentatively reaching those tiny curls. She had never before done much more than a cursory touching, but this time she let her fingers linger, feeling the soft hair, thicker and darker than the hair on her head. She knew that some men preferred women who shaved 'down there' but she had never done that and wondered what Eric's preferences were.

She felt a blush spread over her whole body as she thought of Eric's preferences. Just thinking of him, he appeared like some spirit or demon summoned to his master's will. Water now pouring over the two of them, he stood behind her, crushing her to him, his hand holding one breast, squeezing it and tugging at the nipple just as she did now.

His voice, low and deep, whispered in her ear refrains from a song she'd heard before at Merlotte's.

" _When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt," _he growled low against her ear.

Her back arched against his hard body. She gasped as she felt his 'gracious plenty' pressed against her lower back. It was so large, so solid, like a wide silk covered steel rod. Her body immediately responded rubbing against it, listening to the vibrations of his voice fill her body.

"_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you," _his voice whispered in a harsh murmur_._

Sookie moaned against him as his soapy hands stroked her slippery body, brushing against her tight abs, and then engulfing her own hand that still rested entangled in her soft down. His tapered fingers guided hers through her thick lips and moved back and forth along her vulva. She felt the warm slickness of her desire as her body pushed against him, her heavy breasts jutting up, her nipples hard little peaks.

A long finger entered her tight channel and Sookie whimpered at the new sensation. Her hips jerked involuntarily against Eric's hand. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get away or trying to force him into her further.

"_I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true: I wanna do real bad things with you,"_ Eric's teasing voice echoed in her mind, his throaty growl promising sin and sex and so much more.

Her free hand reached around to cup his ass, intending to pull him closer, feel him pressed so tightly against her that even the water couldn't pass between them. But her hand only caught air and landed on her own bottom.

Her eyes flew open. She was alone in the shower, hand in her pussy, fingers moving in and out with Eric's soft laughter filling the air as it faded away.

Damn. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

TBC

A/N: Remember my slutty muse. Keep the Viking tied to that bed. If you're good and leave a review, I'll even let you play with the soap.


	4. Claiming Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Readers- I have been overwhelmed by your appreciation for this story. Your reviews, alerts, favs and PM's have filled up my ff inbox, and I love it! My muse is very satisfied, so keep them coming! Lots going in story development in upcoming chapters, and I appreciate some of the suggestions that have come along. I won't necessarily be able to use them all, or use them in perhaps the way they were suggested but that sort of thing does keep the creativity flowing. And the fingers have been focused on the keyboard as the mind spills forth. This story is rapidly moving out of the realm of a lemon with a little plot—a PWP which was intended, and is becoming much more complicated and as such I hope a deeper, more meaningful piece of fiction.Chapter 1 is still the Prologue, which could be considered Day 0. Chapter 2 takes place 4 months prior to the Day 0, with Chapter 3 taking place later the night of the Chapter 2, still 4 months prior to the events in the Prologue. Now that I have completely confused you, this Chapter brings us to one week before the events in the Prologue. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thanks to LadyScorpio for everything she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another veil begins to glide softly to the floor at our feet…

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

 _**Restraint**_

 "_**The deepest feeling always shows itself in silence; not in silence, but restraint."**_

~Marianne Moore

_One week before…_

It was still dark in the early hours of morning. She would have been terribly uncomfortable in the muggy heat of the quiet summer night except for the cool breeze from the nearby creek that brushed across her skin occasionally. He, of course, felt none of this. It mattered not that the leather jacket he always wore was unnecessary in the darkness of that warm Louisiana night. His skin was always cool and he didn't feel the temperature, whether cold or hot. In some ways, she envied him this, especially as she felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of her t-shirt.

She particularly loved these walks in the dark with him. Her heart always skipped a beat when she would see him leaning against her car when she got off of work, his tall, lean and muscular body completely relaxed, patiently waiting for her to finish her tables and leave.

After he saved her life by giving her his blood, he started coming around a few times a month, always meeting her at work, making sure she got home ok. Then they started the walks. They would walk and talk. He would tell her stories about his long life. She would tell him stories about growing up in BonTemps, her hopes and dreams. And there was the constant teasing that went on between them.

He tried to stay away from the little witch, this nymph that completely enamored him. But that never lasted long. Now, he found himself 'dropping by' as much as three or four times a week. Eric remembered Pam's laugh at him when he announced he was going 'out,' again.

He kept his distance, unsure that once that final step was taken, if he could ever go back. If he could ever be the vampire he was before he met her. She gave him a glimmer of his own humanity. He gave her mind silence.

They would meander through the forest that surrounded her home, through the decrepit graveyard, up to the abandoned Compton place and back around to her house. Sometimes, depending on the time, they'd sit on her porch and talk. He never asked to come in. And, she thought ruefully, recalling the torrid dreams she had of the two of them, he never touched her.

Over time, she had learned that Pam was his only child and their bond was unable to be broken. She learned about his small business venture in Fangtasia, that really just served as a base for all of his other operations, none of which he ever went into. But since Fangtasia was a popular bar for fang-bangers, and popular around the area, he did talk about it. He described the red and black coloring which was not to his taste personally, but that seemed to suit the ambiance. He told her about the throne where Pam insisted he sit several nights a week because it was "good for business." He hated it, but did it anyway.

She knew where it was, and wondered why he had never invited her there. But then she wasn't sure she even wanted to go anyway.

One night they talked about the night they met. Eric found himself amused that he remembered it so vividly, as did Sookie, but for different reasons.

"Do you remember the first night you came into Merlotte's?" she asked shyly, her voice a whisper in the silence around them.

"Of course. I think it was a Thursday night. Pam, Chao and I came in…"

"To scope out the competition," Sookie interrupted, laughing slightly.

"Yes. And you seemed surprised and curious about vampires, which was a nice change. Usually we are met with fear, suspicion, and prejudice."

"Yeah, well, I think I was more interested in the fact that for the first time ever, I couldn't hear your thoughts. The three of you sat there in the crowded bar and offered me a temporary oasis in the midst of the chaos of the trivia of small town minds."

Eric smiled softly at her, knowing from past conversations that was one of the things she found most appealing about hanging out with vamps. Not the allure of the blood, the sex, the dark side, but the silence.

"I guess by the time we left though, you had figured out why we were there."

"You weren't very subtle Eric," she smirked knowingly. "Those guys that burned up that vampire house,"

"A nest."

"Yeah, a nest," she obliged, "funny how they disappeared within a few days. Haven't seen them at the bar since."

Eric's lip twitched in the darkness but other than that he gave her nothing more.

At first she had been shocked at the cavalier attitude Eric had about death and killing, sex and violence. Even though she was sure he censored much of what he shared, a thousand plus years of living through some very brutal times left an impression, even if not directly spoken. She knew he was no saint. He had no qualms about killing humans. He loved women, and occasionally men apparently, but again that was just an impression since he didn't discuss those particular conquests specifically. Thank goodness. He had done everything, seen everything. And he had told her that was one of the things that drew him to her. She wasn't stupid, but she was innocent. But he didn't seem to be in a hurry to corrupt her either, although by this time, she wasn't sure she didn't want just that. He did have a moral code, even if it wasn't one that others' would understand.

Another night, he brought her a calendar from Fantasia for the coming year. He was, of course, Mr. January. In the photograph, he stood by a huge bed made up all in white with a gray background. Glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling, since of course, it was winter. He had one of his large feet planted firmly on the floor, and his other knee bent with his foot resting on the bed. All that came between him and the camera lens was a strategically placed white fur. All those muscles, that carved chest that she just wanted to lick every inch of, all of it displayed to its best advantage. But she supposed, there really wasn't a way to show him at a disadvantage. No…the picture was definitely delicious and would take up a permanent place in her bedroom. Yes. _Very delicious._

He wondered at the power she seemed to have over him. She was pretty enough. Not glamorous, not truly beautiful, but comfortably pretty. He liked her curves, the way her ponytail bounced, the tight shorts she wore to work, and her tanned and toned legs. He even found that little gap in her teeth to be curiously sexy.

He often woke up dreaming about her, knowing they were sharing the same dreams. They were her dreams, her 'deepest, darkest fantasies' as he had told her after giving her his blood. He didn't influence them. He could have, but found that her dreams worked for him just fine. The submission, the dominance, the pleasure, the pain, the desire, the exploration. He loved the images that came through the dreams…

_Sookie, held upright with her wrists bound against the rope, her legs wrapped around his waist, letting him pummel her until she screamed and starting all over again. _

Even in her innocence she had a creative mind. He imagined just what they could create together once he freed her from her inhibitions.

_Yes, it all worked just fine for him._

Eric was so bored with the whole of humanity, not just women, that he felt imprisoned in his eternity. Sookie, the diminutive girl-child that showed courage in the face of a serial killer, friendship to a vampire, curiosity about the world, had lifted that boredom and brought hope to his withered soul.

He desired her more than even the blood that kept him alive. It took everything he had to not crush her into him, forcing her submission to his will. Anyone else, he would have swept away and taken, with or without cooperation, although he had long since tired of rape and pillage. But he had gone out of his way to show restraint with her.

He learned the first night he met her that he was unable to glamour her. He had tried when she was serving them at Merlotte's. He wanted her even then, and was content to prey on her like any other breather. A little glamour, a little flirtation, and they would be out in the back having a quick fuck. Maybe that was what the initial appeal to him had been. That she was not able to be glamoured. That she was not willing to fall victim to his rather prodigious charms. That she was not a quick fuck, not by a long shot. She was a challenge. Given he thought there was nothing left that could surprise him, here this tiny waitress appears like a mirage to make his life interesting again. He couldn't glamour her and he never thought he would be able to convince her to take his blood. That problem had been solved when he saved her life those months ago.

The blood bond they shared allowed him to experience her dreams. And he could easily seduce her by using those dreams against her. But, he found he didn't want that either. He was patient. He thought he had been exceedingly patient, and as such he contented himself, albeit barely, with their informal walks in the night.

…_Sookie, naked on her knees, hands on his ass, squeezing and sucking, his hands tangled in her hair, fucking her mouth…_

He would rein in his lust, his need for power, and slide into the comfortable façade of humanity that Sookie gave him.

Maybe that was just it…she accepted that he was a thousand year old vampire with a level of tolerance he had not seen in humans before. She accepted him, and his. And because of this, he did not push her. He did not drink from her. He _was _hyper aware of her all the time. But he used his powerful discipline to maintain restraint. And he suspected that it was a losing battle.

Just the passing fragrance of her clean hair or the light perfume of flowers and mandarin she wore or that maddeningly musky scent of her excitement made him hard. He felt like he was a walking and talking erection and being around her only made it a thousand times worse. He often tried to relieve that never-ending ache by taking others…the dancers usually, Yvetta more often than not. His constant state of discomfort made him edgy, edgier than usual even. Pam complained about his moods. Even Yvetta complained now. He exhausted her, pummeling into her without mercy until she screamed in pain, and he thought pleasure, but he didn't really care, only to start over again, hour after hour. No amount of release solved the fundamental problem. He wanted Sookie.

…_Sookie, tanned firm legs spread wide on his bed, her fair skin framed against the black satin sheets of his bed, fingering herself, spreading her lips for him, her wetness staining his bed while she masturbated for him…_

Unfortunately for everyone around him, for once he wanted her to want him too…blood bond or not.

This particular night, something unexpected happened.

He had let his thoughts wander as silence embraced the two of them. The sound of the crickets chirping and the cicadas singing their rough song wrapped around the two of them like a comfortable blanket. He knew she liked the silence. She had told him that was one of the things she liked the most about being around him…the silence. More than anything else, she wanted to exist with someone where she didn't hear every thought. By the end of a shift at Merlotte's her nerves were frayed and she wanted that blessed silence. He was able to give her the companionship she craved and the silence she desperately needed. That he was able to meet_ all_ of her cravings and desires made him crazy. That she knew he could caused her embarrassment. They never discussed her dreams. Once, when it started to come into a conversation, she blushed and stammered and then changed the subject. It never came up again. She had never made any overture, never gave him a clue of what she wanted outside of their shared dreams.

And then, that fateful moment came. And instead of coming from him, he was surprised when it came from her.

She stepped in front of him, blocking his path, laying her flat palm against his hard chest. He towered above her so she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes.

"Eric," she said softly, unwilling to disturb the silence surrounding them, "do you want me?"

Was she kidding? He looked at her, his eyes suddenly turning his cerulean blue eyes a darker, stormier blue. "What?" he managed to croak out.

"You never touch me, ever. You go out of your way not to. And you've never even tried to kiss me. I can't read your mind, but I'm not blind. I think you do want me, you want to live out those dreams, sometimes I see the way you look at me…but you haven't done anything about it. And I'm confused. I want you to kiss me."

"Sookie, this is a _very_ slippery slope," his voice came out in a hoarse rasp, as more blood rushed from his head into his already stiff cock.

"Why? It's just a kiss."

"You are a fool if you think that I would stop at 'just a kiss.' I am not a saint." He paused, raking his long and powerful fingers through his hair. "Your dreams fill my head with all sorts of things I want to do to you, to teach you. You want those things too. You wouldn't dream of them if you didn't. It would not stop at a kiss. We would do all those things and so much more." His urgent need came through in his struggle to keep his voice even and calm. It was a losing battle.

Sookie's heart began to pound in her chest and her breathing became fast. She felt her breasts become suddenly heavy and her womb contract spilling fluid into her channel. The intensity of what he was saying was enough to thrill her, but it was the actual words he was saying of he wanted from her that sent the shivers of excitement through her trembling body.

He knew what his words did to her and was inordinately pleased. He had gotten to her. Finally the tables were turned the other direction.

And then she stepped forward, their bodies inches away from each other. She licked her lips at her daring and then, her voice deep with the promise of sex and sin, said, "Then, Mr. Northman, I think you really had better kiss me."

He shook his head in disbelief even as his lips moved towards her. Just like that, she'd flipped the balance of power back in her favor. When this was all said and done, he wasn't sure who would be claiming who.

Her neck craned to reach his mouth, her lips already open in an expectant 'O.' Their lips touched and he felt the shockwave course through his body. He briefly pulled back in surprise, his eyes large as her eyes snapped open in response.

He slowly moved his mouth to touch hers again, pushing his tongue gently against the tip of hers. _God, she tasted sweet_. At first the kiss was gentle and just a light stroking of tongues, a tentative taste, a soft tease.

His mouth was cool at first, but as they kissed and the blood in his veins warmed, his lips and tongue began to pulse with warmth. Their tongues tangled roughly, each struggling for dominance. He would win, they both knew that, but she would put up a valiant effort anyway.

His body hardened even further as he pressed his strangled cock against her stomach causing a moan to escape into his mouth. Her arms around his neck, her body melted against his and she rubbed herself against him.

Their bodies were mismatched for this sort of kiss. He was much too tall and she too short. His big hands dug into her ass cheeks and lifted her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, aligning his cock against her heated center. She ground against him, trying to ride him, her hips moving against the captured bulge within his jeans. The friction between his jeans and her crotch only added to the pleasure building in their bodies.

Their lips never parted, tongues mapping each other's mouth. Her hips sped up in response to her growing need as he squeezed her ass and crushed her tightly against him. He pressed her against a nearby tree, the bark digging into her back, leaving a hand free to travel her body.

Sookie felt Eric's big hand desperately caressing her body, taking in her breasts and tweaking her nipples through her t-shirt. She moaned as his hand slipped down her ribs to her center where he pressed his large thumb hard against her clit and began to rub. Her body responded with a rush of wetness dampening her jeans and his thumb.

She could feel her orgasm building within her and was temporarily embarrassed that she could be so desperate for his body that she was behaving so wantonly. That embarrassment quickly passed as his groan vibrated through her mouth and his hips bucked against her. He wanted this as much as she did, but was showing far more restraint than she was.

She broke away and his mouth moved down her jaw trailing kisses behind. His hips still bucked against hers, his hands still held her to him, and now his tongue traced along the tempting artery pounding against his mouth. His senses were overloaded and he could barely hold back. _Restraint, restraint…_

"Mine. _Mine_." He declared roughly, nipping carefully against her soft skin.

Reluctantly, he slowly pulled away from her neck and kissed his way back to her mouth. The dance of their tongues continued even more desperately as she came closer to some relief. She was going to come right there in his arms even though they were still completely dressed. She wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or horrified.

As her muscles tightened and her orgasm built, she scraped her tongue along his fully extended fangs, cutting it and allowing her blood to trickle into his mouth. From deep in his throat he growled as he immediately began to suck on the small wound, drawing much more than a trickle of her delicate ambrosia into his mouth. She was delectable. Perfect. Her blood was intense and fiery, a nectar for the gods. He would never, ever let her go.

He raised one of his hands to the back of her head, holding her mouth against his, pulling deeply on her torn tongue. Her body tightened and arched against him, her arms crushing him to her as she screamed her release into his mouth, the vibrations sending tremors through both of their bodies now connected through mouth and blood. Sookie was convinced her body, and her mind, shattered as her sheath flooded and cum slickened her passage. Sookie rocked against Eric as her body came back together and she floated back down to reality.

She lifted her head from where it had fallen limply on his shoulder. "Ok, so…um…" she stuttered. "I'm not sure what to say." She was afraid he would laugh at her, or humiliate her. After all, it hadn't taken much more than a kiss to drive her into ecstasy. And it was her first orgasm, at least with anyone else.

He laughed, his voice deep with his still present need, but happy that she had enjoyed herself. He had enjoyed her as well, even if he was leaving tonight still unbearably hard and unfulfilled. Clutching her tightly to him but still watching her eyes, he said, "Say that was great and I want to do it again."

"That was great and I _definitely_ want to do it again," she teased. "But not tonight. I think I would die."

He smiled and shook his head. "I promise you won't die, lover."

Her brow furrowed in that cute way he found so endearing. "You didn't bite me."

"No." His voice was firm.

"Why not?" She was irritated again. She could be so sweet and wonderful and then like a light switch she was irritable and bitchy. That alone was going to make him crazy…and in this case, not in a good way.

"You aren't ready yet."

"I dream about it almost every night. I'm ready."

"I know what you dream Sookie. But dreams are not reality. Although in your case, I intend to make them come true…for us both."

She swallowed hard, feeling that excitement build in her again.

Before she could stop herself, her smart mouth opened up, "Yeah, well…good luck with that."

Eric laughed loudly, filling the silence with his deep laugh where it had just been filled before with her screams of pleasure. He arrogantly replied, "Oh, _lover_…I won't _need_ luck."

TBC

A/N: I intend to post chapters on Friday nights, although so far, my track record has been about 50/50. :-) Others may appear as time and creativity allow between Friday nights, or like tonight, the muse is sad and needs the happy that goes with reviews. I told you she was needy. Reviews feed the muse. The muse feeds the Viking tied to my bed. Or your bed. Or wherever you deem appropriate.


	5. Claiming Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sam and Bill are not the characters from the show and should be seen as a sort of 'in-joke,' although I suppose if I have to explain that, there isn't much 'in' in that 'joke.' :-) Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thanks to LadyScorpio for everything she does.

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

_ **Knowledge** _

"_**Each has its lesson; for our dreams in sooth, come they in shape of demons, gods, or elves, are allegories with deep hearts of truth that tell us solemn secrets of ourselves."**_

~Henry Timrod

 ___Sookie___

 Sookie spent the afternoon lying in the sun, making her drowsy and languid. She drifted in that never land where sleep sits right on the horizon waiting to pull you into its rest. She was tired. After she practically raped Eric in the woods a week ago, she was so embarrassed by her behavior she started taking double shifts, or working exclusively at lunch time so she wouldn't have to see him. Of course, he hadn't actually tried to see her either. Which left the damn dreams that she couldn't escape. She felt that momentary pang of hurt and the flash of anger at the man who would so use her in that fashion. But her exhaustion pulled her under before she could rouse herself.

And, as they always did, the dream took her into the secrets of her very soul.

_Dressed in the standard girls' uniform of pleated navy blue plaid skirt and white starched _ _blouse_ _, the young woman took her place behind the small student desk. Her _ _navy_ _ socks came up over her knees and were tied in place with _ _yellow_ _ ribbons. She wore two-toned navy and white saddle shoes to complete the outfit. The skin between the top of her socks and the hem of her short skirt left a wide strip of bare skin that was unmarred and smooth._

_The teacher came into the classroom and quickly wrote some words on the blackboard. Today, they would be continuing the study of Viking boats, which frankly bored the girl to death. She made quite the production of yawning loudly and then resting her head in her palm while looking at the teacher with insolent eyes. She adored him. He was tall_ _,_ _ and beautiful, and his voice sent shivers down her spine. And the only way she seemed to be able to get his attention was to misbehave. And she loved what that attention got her. _

"_Miss Stackhouse, are you bored already?"_

_She looked down at her fingernails and began to file them, not answering_ _ him, suggestively crossing and uncrossing her legs under her desk._

_His lips twitched at her impertinence. He would teach her a lesson. And delight in every minute of her discomfort. _

"_Did you study last night, Miss Stackhouse?" He asked but already knew the answer._

"_No sir."_

_Delightful. "Everyone get out a blank piece of paper and pen. Pop Quiz."_

_The entire class groaned and shot the girl mean looks. She was always pushing just a little too hard, making everyone pay for her indiscretions._

_Mr. Northman threw out seven questions about the homework the night before, and for anyone who had studied they would not have been difficult. But for Miss Stackhouse, it was an impossible challenge, just like he knew it would be._

_Mr. Northman dismissed the class but held Miss Stackhouse behind. As the last of the students left the room, he ordered her to the front of the room._

"_Miss Stackhouse, what was it that you did __last night __that was more important than studying?"_

What could she come up with that would really frustrate him?_ Hmmm…"I went out with a couple of friends, Mr. Northman." Her voice took on an apologetic tone they both knew was false._

"_Two friends? Two male friends?" He sneered at the word '__friends'__._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And what is it that__ you and__ your two friends," again with the sneer, "did together?"_

"_Well, um…we went out into the field behind the university."_

"_And? Tell me everything Miss Stackhouse. Leave nothing out," his voice held a demand that could not be ignored._

_The teacher walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back on it, his long legs stretched out. She stood directly in front of him, fidgeting while she tried to figure out what to say. _The truth was always best_, she thought. _

"_Stop fidgeting, Miss Stackhouse. I'm growing quite annoyed with you, and I know you wouldn't like that."_

_Actually she would like that very much and the _ _wetness_ _ seeping between her legs was a testament to just that._

"_Bill, Sam, and I__ were bored so we __went out to goof off in that old cornfield. Bill drove his car out into the middle of the field and turned on the headlights so we could see around us."_

_She paused until he nodded her head to continue. _

_When she dropped her head to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, he lifted her chin, "Keep your chin up, young lady. Do not drop eye contact with me while you tell me your little story."_

_Swallowing hard, she continued, "We got out of the car and Sam and I sat on the hood, while Bill stood before me. _ _The _ _night air was a little cool_ _, _ _but my_ _ short skirt rode up a little so the heat of the engine kept me warm," she began to shift her weight from side to side trying to _ _squeeze her thighs together to _ _get some relief from the building ache in her pussy. "Bill stepped between my legs and his hands slid under my skirt while leaning in to kiss me. I felt Sam's hands through the starched cotton shirt I wore as he _ _slid_ _ through the neckline to squeeze my breast."_

_The girl watched as Mr. Northman rubbed his now-tenting pants in anticipation of what was to come. She felt powerful having him at such a position, for however a short of time it might be. She smirked at him slightly as she continued her story, which earned her a condemning glare._

"_His__ fingers reached through the legs of my panties, touching me, stroking me. I was really wet and his fingers moved deftly through the slippery wetness of my tight curls and lower lips. I moaned into his mouth as he began to stroke my swollen cunt, my hips moving with the rhythm of his hands."__ As she told her story her own hand slid down the front of her skirt hoping to give herself a bit of relief._

_Mr. Northman's eyes became dazed _ _– but quickly smacked her hand away from her skirt, shaking_ _ his _ _head "no." He returned his hand to his pants and began rubbing _ _faster along his clothed cock. She moved her story along, watching as his arousal became uncomfortable for him. He nodded sharply for her to continue._

"_Bill's fingers rubbed my clit and probed my pussy. I was so wet he had three fingers inside me in no time. One of Sam's hands tore the buttons on my shirt and lifted my breasts from the bra, leaving it in place and my breasts lifted to the sky. I could feel the breeze across my nipples as he licked and sucked, leaving them wet behind his tongue. The other hand was busy massaging and twisting my nipples until I cried out in pain and pleasure, only to be met with more."_

_His voice deep, Mr. Northman croaked out, "You enjoy pleasure and pain, don't you Miss Stackhouse?"_

_Telling her story, watching his reaction to it, she could feel her cunt clinch and her hips try to move._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Do you know what happens to little girls who are wanton like you, who enjoy the pleasures of two men at once, who enjoy pain along with their pleasures?"_

"_Yes, sir." She tried to put meekness into her voice, but it was difficult given how much she desired what she knew was coming next._

"_And what would that be, Miss Stackhouse? Tell me," he demanded, his voice strangled by his urgent need._

"_They are punished, Mr. Northman," she answered simply. She hoped that if she kept her answers short, her punishment would come sooner. She was so ready for it._

"_Yes, they are punished. Are you ready to be punished, Miss Stackhouse?"_

"_Yes, sir." She could almost not control herself as she felt her womb spasm and her clit grow swollen with desire. _Finally!

_Then you know what to do." He motioned her for her to put her hands on his desk and lean over, bending at the waist. He drew her skirt up over her waist and snickered at her plain white cotton panties. _Really, these would have to go.

"_Pull down those awful panties. Actually, while you are at it, take them off completely. From now on, Miss Stackhouse, you are to only __wear__ a thong or even better, nothing at all."_

_She swallowed hard at that command, knowing he preferred her in short skirts. Having nothing between her pussy and ass and the rest of the world excited her, as well as horrified her. She might not be able to stand being naked like that all the time. It would be just too delicious._

"_Yes, sir. But sir," she spoke too soon. She knew better than to question him._

"_Are you asking me a question?" His voice filled her with trepidation._

_Her curly ponytail bouncing behind her, she shook her head quickly, while her hands busied themselves with removing her underwear._

"_What happens to little girls who ask questions out of turn, Miss Stackhouse?" He had moved behind his desk and bent to retrieve something from his drawer._

_She nervously watched as he pulled out the ruler. She had hoped for his hand, but maybe she would have both. _

"_They are spanked, Mr. Northman," she answered from her bent position, bare ass up in the air now, her skirt hiked over her hips and tucked into her waist band as to not __to __impede the punishment._

"_Good Miss Stackhouse. Your punishment for not studying last night as you were assigned is four spanks with my hand. Your punishment for questioning me is four spanks with the ruler. And most importantly, I cannot allow such an immoral and dissolute slut as yourself to go unpunished for your…activities…last night. __For that, …well, I will have to think a little more on a proper punishment for letting those boys fondle you in such lewd manner…but for now__ you will get on your knees before me and worship my cock. And trust me Miss Stackhouse, you will do it again and again until I feel you have learned your lesson."_

_The girl in the school uniform, bent over the desk with her bare bottom exposed, swallowed hard. _Oh my! What a wonderful punishment that would be.

_Mr. Northman's hand stroked her bare cheeks, feeling the firm and tender skin beneath his palm. His cock was ready to burst as he anticipated the red marks that would come as he spanked her for her indiscretions. She jumped as she felt his cool hand and her hips bucked as his finger slid through the crack between her cheeks and into her hot slick cunt. He quickly stuffed a finger and then two into her vagina, and fingers crooked, pumped into her several times, drawing her sticky sweetness onto his hands. More of that later, he thought as he readied the ruler for her punishment._

_Smack!_

_Miss Stackhouse jerked as the ruler hit her skin, crying out against the sharp pain. Her eyes watered as she stood waiting for the next spank._

"_Miss Stackhouse?"_

_She was so excited she had forgotten to count. "One," she gasped._

"_Very good. But you forgot the rules, so that adds another slap of the hand."_

"_Yes, sir," she whispered._

_His hand came down again, sparing nothing as he directed his strength into the hand sending the ruler against her tight ass._

_She cried out again, but managed to count out "Two."_

_Another slap and her ass was _ _turning a nice shade of ruby red._ _ "One last slap with the ruler, Miss Stackhouse. You have been very good, for once," he added._

_She nodded her head as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor at her feet. Her nose began to run, but her anticipation at his hand slapping her buttocks drove a sigh through her lips as her body tightened in desire._

_Mr. Northman readied his hand against her ass, rubbing away the sting of the ruler slaps. He loved the way the ruler left inch-wide red stripes across her white skin. Now he got to leave his own mark as well._

_Without warning, his hand came down hard on the girl's backside, causing her to lean into the desk. She gasped and cried out. It was too much! He was too angry._

_A second slap and then a third. Her hands went involuntarily to protect her stinging ass which only made him angrier. And more excited._

"_Miss Stackhouse. What are the rules, again? I shouldn't have to remind you," he growled._

_She swallowed her sob and lowered her hands back to the desk. "My hands are to stay on the desk at all times, until you give me permission to let go."_

"_Have I given you permission?"_

"_No sir."_

"_I am anxious to get on with the rest of your punishment, so this time I will let it go temporarily but will remember for next time. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir," she said contrite._

_His hand came down again and again, each time with even more power and she knew she would have a hard time sitting for some time following her 'punishment.' But the best part was yet to come._

"_Ah, there we go, Miss Stackhouse," he said as he leaned over to lift her up, patting her ass tenderly, rubbing the sting away. "Now, you know what comes next don't you, Miss Stackhouse?"_

_She nodded as she lowered herself to her knees on the hard vinyl floor, while he leaned back against his desk. She knew to leave her skirt hiked up high in both the front and back leaving herself exposed to him should he desire to touch her. _Oh please, touch me!

_Taking his belt buckle into her teeth, she managed to undo it and then, once again using only her teeth she undid the button. Her hands remained behind her back until he told her to put them somewhere else. Her teeth struggled to lower the zipper and as she did, his cock sprang free from its bindings. _

God, it was a beautiful creature in and of itself._ The mushroom head was dark purple and painfully large, stretching the skin tight. __The__ droplets of pre-cum on the tip__ were__ the color of light pink. Her warm tongue suddenly reached out to lick the salty cream. _

_Hands behind her back she began to lick his cock, drawing the head _ _beyond _ _her eager lips, licking around the edged rim and circling the small hole at the tip. She heard him sigh as her tongue traced the vein that ran the length of his enormous cock, from head to the base that disappeared into small blonde hairs and his large balls. She leaned forward, her head reaching under his legs taking his _ _balls _ _into her mouth, rolling _ _them _ _like _ _plums_ _ around her mouth. She knew how much he liked that and was eager to please him._

_She pulled and stretched his sac until he moaned and pulled her mouth away, guiding it back up to the tip. She took him into her mouth and began to travel the length of it, spreading her heated saliva as she went down and sucking hard on her way back up. His hips were thrusting involuntarily as he fucked her mouth. But he could last a very long time, and she was determined to pace herself. _

_The salty taste of his early cum filled her mouth, giving her more lubrication to slide up and down his rigid staff. She loved the feel of it against her mouth, how it stretched her lips, how he moaned like a man in the throes of pleasure. _

_She never stopped her movements as his long arms reached for her dripping pussy. His thumb pressed against her swollen, begging clit while two fingers pushed inside of her, piercing her body. She moaned again, vibrating through his cock and his body while he drove another finger into her heat and wetness. His hand started to pound into her throbbing cunt as her hips ground against his palm. She sobbed, almost losing her own rhythm on his cock. Her muscles tightened as they fought for release…_

Sookie jerked awake, her body soaked and her hair stuck to her face. She quickly removed her hand tangled between her legs as she groaned aloud when she realized it was yet another of those dreams featuring her and Eric as the sole porn stars. She was disgusted with herself and at the same time distraught at having the dream interrupted right before… Her body had been in a constant state of arousal, her pussy wet all the time, no matter how many cold showers she took. She was too embarrassed to go get one of those vibrators she had heard of, so she was just screwed. Or actually not screwed.

Eric

_He could feel her lips teasing his cock, tightening and sucking as she swallowed him into her throat. His balls drew up as his cock started twitching involuntarily. His fingers were buried in her hot pussy, fucking her with his hand. Her hips moved in rhythm, pulsing along with his hand, trying to draw him deeper into her body. Her scent filled the air around him classroom around him. His free hand came up around her head pushing his cock further and further down her throat. His fangs extended, he leaned over to bite into her exposed neck. Oh God, this was perfect… _

Eric awoke from the dream just before he was about to come, his hand jerking on his swollen and impatient cock. He finished what had started, his pinkish cum covering the sheets with his unrewarding and frustrating orgasm. He was furious. Frustrated. Irritated. Surly. He could not even tell what he felt anymore. His mind had gone crazy with lust over Sookie Stackhouse, her damned dreams, and the hold she seemed to have on him. Fuck!

He'd tried to stay away. Pam had even counseled him that perhaps just some distance from her would cure him of this obsession he was in the grip of. But, like an addled pubescent school boy, he'd secretly kept the t-shirt he had been wearing when she had come in his arms a week ago in the woods. Eric pulled the shirt out from under his pillow and his fangs extended slightly as he smelled her musky scent that drenched it. It was the reminder of what was sure to have been her first orgasm. The dreams preyed on him every waking moment. He needed to go find Yvetta.

TBC

**A/N: Don't forget to review! The muse keeps our beloved Viking awake and willing to serve. Let's keep him that way!**


	6. Claiming Exploration & Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thanks to LadyScorpio for everything she does.

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

 _**Exploration**_

_I'm a bad bad girl, I'd kiss that boy again.  
He does things to me that I just can't explain_

_Yeah. So I did it,  
but I'm sorry. Well not.. Listen._

_He's just so tempting.  
He's addicting.  
I'm like an act, I can't help it. I keep goin back._

_A Bad Girl's Lament_, Kesha

 _Sookie_

After another of those unwanted yet delicious dreams… she could hardly bear anymore. Her mind was surely in the same gutter as any porn writer. And she was pissed off. Angry. Sexually frustrated. Aroused. The list just went on and on. All because her subconscious preferred the obscene, the risqué, the very very naughty. Gran was probably rolling over in her grave. Sookie was mortified to wake up a few moments ago in her front yard, only to find her hand under her bikini bottom, clutching and fingering herself. What if someone had driven up and seen her? The thought made her whole body shake with humiliation and shame.

Agitated, Sookie yanked on her yellow Latex gloves. She set up her cleaning supplies on the counter and filled the bucket with hot water and Pine-sol. She was going to clean her already spotless kitchen. Cleaning and scrubbing and wiping gave her frustration an outlet, as temporary as that may be. She was pretty sure that her house had never been as clean as it was these days.

She took a cloth and scrubbed imaginary fingerprints off the vinyl covered refrigerator. The two-sided sponge rubbed harshly against the porcelain sink. On her hands and knees, she mopped the entire floor. Twice.

The back of her gloved hand came up to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face while she looked at what she had accomplished. And it left her cold. She was still pissed. Still angry. Still frustrated. And cleaning hadn't done anything more than make her back hurt.

If she swore, she would be cussing like a sailor right now. Instead, she put away her supplies, laid her gloves out to dry and headed upstairs. She needed a bath, a shower to wash her hair first, and then a long soak in the tub.

Sookie quickly stripped off her t-shirt and shorts and bikini and tossed them into the laundry hamper to be washed another day. Naked she walked to her dresser and pulled out some lightweight pajamas and underwear to dress in when she got out of her bath.

She needed to relax, and while she almost never took a bath, she did have the candles and music to 'set the mood' for that relaxation. The candles were small and were a varied assortment of different florals…gardenia, jasmine, lavender. She knew it would be a heady scent once all those smells mixed together. Lighting the candles as she went, she walked from dresser to vanity and then into the bath where dusty candles were laid out for that 'just in case' time, which she supposed had finally arrived.

Sookie went to her CD player and put on the Victoria's Secret's _Classics by Request. _It was something Tara had insisted that she buy when they went shopping earlier in the week. Tara thought that Sookie needed to get some music in her life, and some music from Victoria's Secret couldn't help but spice up her love life. Of course, she couldn't tell Tara that honestly her love life didn't need any more 'spicing' up. She had more than her share right now, at least in her dreams.

While the bath started to fill, she turned the lights down and got into the hot shower. Closing her eyes, she poured the shampoo into her hands and then scrubbed the sweat and grime out of her hair, being sure to get it all out before stepping out. Wrapping her wet hair in a towel she slid into the bathtub. The water smelled of light lavender and citrus and she sighed as she sank deep into the tub, covering up everything except her face and hair.

She leaned her head back on the bath pillow and closed her eyes, just breathing in the floral scents that washed through her nose and soothed her frazzled nerves. The classics on the CD filled her ears with soft music that didn't have words, but if she listened closely she could almost hear the whisper of the composer telling the story of passion, of loss, of betrayal. Aren't those always the words behind every story, every song, every composition ever written in time immemorial? She even remembered reading of such things in Greek poetry when she was in high school. It doesn't get any more passionate or full of loss and betrayal than say, Oedipus Rex.

Her mind drifted away with the music and the warm water, wandering back to Eric…always back to Eric Northman. The large blonde man that made her weak with desire. The man who filled her daytime fantasies and tortured her nighttime dreams. The man who took up a permanent immovable place in a calendar forever captured in the month of January.

He hadn't called. He hadn't come by Merlotte's, at least not that she had seen. And he hadn't been by the house. She had climbed up his body, shamelessly throwing herself at him in the woods, sharing such a marvelous experience, and he had dropped her like a hot potato.

Nails clicking, her fingers started drumming on the side of the white porcelain as she thought through her situation. She did have some choices here. She wasn't helpless. She couldn't get rid of the dreams. Maybe once his blood was gone from her body, but that could be a long time. It could be never. She simply wasn't sure.

But she could torture him right back. If he wasn't going to come to her, she would go to him. Not to beg, but to make him crazy. And where better to do that than Fangtasia? It was a public place. She didn't need an invitation.

She knew he wanted her. She wasn't stupid. She saw it in his eyes. And he wanted her blood. In his passion, he had even declared her 'mine.' Sookie was willing to bet that he hadn't done that before, if ever. He was arrogant enough to never feel the need to claim a woman as his own. He probably just assumed that she would be his. A little lift of his eyebrow, a little crooked smirk, a whisper of his voice in an ear_…"Trust me…"_ Yeah, he probably felt entitled.

When she and Tara had gone shopping earlier that week, Sookie had been looking for a little something new. Something sexy that she could wear on those dates she was sure would be forthcoming with Eric. That didn't come to pass, but the attire could still be useful.

Grinning wickedly, she raised herself from the tub and wrapped a towel loosely around her. She rubbed lotion into her damp skin and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't plain, but she wasn't a true beauty either. Her eyes were dark, her hair more of a dirty blonde if it didn't have the highlights applied. Her body was in good shape and was tight in all the right places. Her breasts were well-rounded and apparently some thought her to be well-endowed. She knew that from some of those unwanted thoughts that she would catch before raising her shields.

She remembered the dream a few weeks ago where she wondered about Eric's preferences. Did he like the 'shaved bare' look, or the 'left natural' look? Sookie stroked her fingers through the tangled mass and thought to hell with his preferences. He wasn't going to see it anyway. She wanted to do this, for herself. It seemed so deliciously sinful. So naughty. Only porn stars shaved, right? Well, she didn't actually know that since she'd never seen a porn movie and it wasn't like it was a topic that came up in conversation often.

After the erotic dreams started happening, she found that she craved reading erotica. She wasn't sure which came first the erotica or the dreams, but they certainly fed on each other. But somewhere in the collection of books she kept hidden under her bed, along with Eric's Mr. January calendar, was a memoir. Somewhere in that book she remembered the woman describing how she shaved herself before her lover would come over. Sookie smiled and pursed her lips while she dug out a couple of Daisy disposable razors, a pair of scissors, some baby powder, and a mirror. Sitting on the toilet lid, she spread her legs and looked at her current project. Using her fingers, she spread her lips and could already see the wetness gathering there. _It must be the idea of being so naughty,_ she thought.

She took the scissors and began to trim the hair down to about a quarter of an inch. She was a little freaked out and almost stopped, but then it would like it did when she was a kid and started cutting her long hair and then didn't finish it. That wouldn't do! Then like the woman had instructed, she used the baby powder instead of water to get a clean shave that wouldn't leave bumps and ingrown hairs. She hoped that worked because, really, she couldn't imagine anything that would be more uncomfortable.

When she was done, she used the mirror to check her handwork and deemed it quite good. She stood to look at herself in the mirror now with her new 'haircut.' She cupped her breasts and took a sexy pose with her back arched pushing her ass back towards the shower and her breasts forward. Yes, that would do nicely.

She giggled excitedly and moved into the bedroom to start dressing. She wished Tara was around to help her decide on everything, but then she would have to tell Tara where she was going and she couldn't do that. Sookie tossed her pajamas back into the drawer they came from and instead pulled out several new satin bra and panty sets. She just needed to decide what to wear.

Sookie had never been to Fangtasia and had no idea what to wear. But she wasn't going to wear something leather or latex. And even if she was, she didn't have anything like that. But she did have some new things that might be promising.

She pulled out a new pair of jeans she had bought with Tara. They had a super low waist and were what Tara said were skinny jeans. They fit her like a glove, very tight and flattering. She would definitely wear those. Now to just decide on a top….

While shopping Tara had picked out several sexy tops that displayed Sookie's endowments quite well, but not knowing exactly what it was like at Fangtasia, she didn't want to get too carried away. It wasn't like she was actually going to go home with anyone. She just wanted to show up and make a bit of a scene and then leave. Hopefully leave Eric as frustrated as she had been this last week. Teach him to toss her aside!

She chose an adorable slim fitting front button stretch poplin blouse with short ruffled sleeves. It was in virgin white, which she thought was amusing for some twisted reason. Her destination tonight was definitely not a place for virgins.

Sookie selected the white satin demi-cup push up bra and matching panties. She wiggled as she felt the panties against her now bare and quite sensitive lips. It wasn't uncomfortable, but more arousing. She wasn't so sure that shaving was such a good idea. It wasn't like she needed more stimuli. But it was too late she thought as she pulled her jeans up over her hips and added a wide white belt. The jeans were so low that a hand could just slip under the belt and move an inch or two and it would reach her center. She felt very sexy now.

She buttoned the top and then went to the vanity to blow dry her hair straight and put on her makeup. She wasn't used to wearing it very heavy and didn't want to overdo it, so except for her eyes and lips she kept it light. Her skin was still sun kissed from the sun today so there wasn't much more to add. She slipped a bit of her new perfume _Very Hollywood_ on the pulse points of her neck and then turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

She gasped in pleasure at the image she saw there. Her hair was full and shiny and her eyes looked big and excited. The red lipstick drew the eye to her lips and she ran her tongue across as if she was teasing someone. The white blouse showed some cleavage but not too much. The jeans sculpted her body and left nothing to the imagination. Last but not the least, she slid on the black patent leather high heels that Tara claimed she would get so much use out of. She called them 'fuck me' pumps, and while Sookie got the implication, they might just fuck her feet up. Oh my! She was being so wanton. All this because of some very old vampire blood. She should have taken some a long time ago.

_   
_

* * *

_  
_ _ **Knowledge** _

_ **When once the woman has tempted us, and we have tasted the forbidden fruit, there is no such thing as checking our appetites, whatever the consequences may be.** _

GEORGE WASHINGTON, letter to Mrs. Richard Stockton, Sep. 2, 1783

_ Eric _

Eric woke from the dream of Sookie on her knees in front of him, her back arched so her bare reddened ass was displayed from under her school girl skirt while his hand fucked her. Right before he was going to come in her sweet hot mouth, the dream stopped and he was startled awake only to find his hand wrapped around his swollen cock, jerking off. Fuck. Soon, he would have her on her knees. He'd fuck her with his hand, his cock, with his mouth until she was hoarse from her screams. He tore back the cum covered crème sheets and stood, heading naked towards the bathroom. Fuck. He was strung out like a junkie for his next fix.

Before Pam, Eric had never shared his Blood. Godric always taught him that the Blood was sacred and to always be selective in sharing it, in making another child. Godric made only one child, himself. And like his maker before him, he only had one child as well…Pam. He knew what the Blood did to humans of course. He had been around a thousand years and had seen many addicted to the sexual euphoria that came with the taste of the Blood.

However, he had been unprepared for the side effect it created in him. He and Pam had long ago been lovers, and the sexual craving had been short-lived. He thought the two of them were too self-centered, too similar, too predatory for anything more than a casual sexual relationship. Neither had ever believed it to be more than it was. At best they were nothing more than sexual conveniences for each other. Pam preferred women, as did he, so most of their sexual conquests were done separately, or they shared. It didn't really matter to either of them.

The maker-child relationship was strong between the two of them. They had existed centuries together. And they would exist centuries more. She was more than loyal, even when she could be a pain in the ass. Eric laughed at the thought, she was the only person in the world that ever stood up to him, ever told him the complete truth, the only person he trusted implicitly, and Pam thought he should do everything possible to rid himself of his obsession with Sookie.

Eric stood staring at his reflection in the mirror in his elaborate bathroom. Unlike the tacky red and black motif of Fangtasia, his personal home was much more understated, and this included his master bath. While vampires didn't have 'human needs,' he did love a large shower and a large deep bath where he could soak completely. He had it completely renovated to his specific orders. Eric had handled each detail with the contractor, every color choice, every accoutrement. As in the rest of the house, the bath was a reflection of him…not the vampire sheriff or the owner of Fangtasia, but the man who had come from Viking Prince to today's GQ man.

The bathroom was the size of most master bedrooms in other homes. The small one-inch tiles covered the lower half of every wall, with larger 12 X 12 tiles on the heated floor. The entire bath was done in differing shades of crème, browns, and soft reds. The untiled walls were painted in a soft Persian red and had several framed Goya etchings from his _Los Caprichos_ series. Eric was particularly pleased to have managed to collect a few of the original etchings over time…after all, what better art to collect than one where the artist's purpose is the censorship of human errors and vices. His favorite is the major piece in the entire collection…called _The Sleep of Reason Produces Monsters_. Given all that he had seen in his long lifetime, was there any truer statement?

He knew he needed to calm down. He was slowly going crazy with his need for Sookie. But it was dangerous…for him, for her. If others' knew how attached he was to her, she could be used against him. It would place her in danger like she had never faced before. It was dangerous for him because she brought him closer to a humanity he had thought lost forever, and wasn't sure he wanted back. But like a moth to the flame, he kept going back to her. He was a junkie and she was his fix. Pam's idea of 'detoxing' from Sookie hadn't worked, and didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Shaking his head, he leaned over the mostly sunken Jacuzzi bathtub to turn the vintage faucets on full. The tub was round and large. It would fit at least 4 people around it, but as no one was ever allowed to visit, he was the only one to enjoy it. He loved it because he could sink his large frame all the way under the water and float free. It had taken some time to find just such a bath. The matching tile on the walls surrounded the round low wall of the tub. He went to the hidden complete stereo system built into a panel behind the wall. Opening the door, there was a flat-panel TV and a complete sound system with surround sound. He could watch CNN, or DVDs, or listen to music. He placed a Lorenna McKennitt CD in the player and turned back to his bath. The music filled the room with the melancholy and pensive lyrics and her soft sentimental voice. He could already start to feel the tension in his body start to relax.

His pleasure at taking a bath was only heightened when he found someone who made homemade soaps, shaving creams, and bath soaks. He'd finally gone with a coordinated set of soaps that were a blend of the delicious scent of sandalwood, lavender and a woodsy musk. It also had a jasmine calming oil, which he desperately needed now. He poured some of this liquid soap into the running water, watching it turn into a milky color.

He sank his long body into the tub, sinking until all that remained above the opaque water was his face, even his hair was covered, and he felt the water entering his ear canals turning all sound into a hollow echo, McKennitt's voice a distant remnant.

As he floated he considered his situation. By sharing his blood with Sookie, his compulsive preoccupation was only compounded by the constant beating of her heart, her blood that pounded through his mind and body. She cried out to him even in his death sleep. He had never heard of such a thing happening. Never.

He found himself in a difficult situation. He didn't go to her for fear of only making his need for her worse. Of frightening her with his dark desires. He didn't go to her because frankly, for the first time in his entire life, someone scared him. And it was a female breather.

He sighed as he pushed himself completely under the water, feeling himself held in a sort of suspended animation. His eyes closed and images of Sookie Stackhouse wandered across his eyelids in slow motion. He remembered her large eyes, always so animated by whatever she was thinking or feeling. She could keep her face fairly neutral, but her eyes gave her away. He smiled. Sookie looking up at him in pleasure when she would find him waiting by her car. Her soft voice in the woods filled with the sounds of the crickets and frogs, telling him stories of her life in BonTemps, or asking questions about his life, her curiosity unending.

He raised his head above the water and slowly reached for his shaving tools. He lathered his face with the cream and looking at the small bath mirror, began to run the razor down his cheek to his jaw line as his thoughts continued to wander. He was not a victim here. He had some choices to make. Not making a choice was in fact making a choice to hand fate over to chance. He had never been one to regard that as an option. And in this case, it wouldn't be for him either.

He could leave the area, flee from his driving passion for Miss Stackhouse, but he had never been one to run away, ever. No, he would stay. He knew he was no longer able to ignore his needs. Yvetta and others over the last several months had tried to assuage his frustrated libido. And when he awoke from this latest dream, he thought to go to them. But they were not Sookie. He knew Sookie wanted him, dreamt about him, just kissing him and a small blood sharing had given her an orgasm, and only his tremendous restraint kept him from soiling himself as well.

He tried to fool himself that his emotions were ambiguous towards Sookie, and any developing relationship…that only scared him. That he even considered _having _a relationship with the human scared him. Humans were generally just kept as 'pets' in his world. Very few vampires actually kept them around for any length of time, but he could see himself doing just that with Sookie. He snickered and as his face moved slightly he cut himself with the razor, seeing the blood ooze out and then the wound close immediately. He paused, looking himself in the eyes, he was not fooling anyone, especially himself. His feelings were far from ambiguous.

He laid the razor down and rinsed his face with the sandalwood and musk scented water, splashing away what was left of the shaving cream. He nodded his head at the image reflected in the mirror, having made up his mind.

After attending to things at the club, he would go to her. And this time, he would stay.

TBC

A/N: Don't forget to review! The muse needs feeding!


	7. Claiming Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play. Thanks to LadyScorpio for everything she does.
> 
> …The final veil drops, hanging in the air like a speck of sunlight…

The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse

**Or**

Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge

_ **Knowledge** _

"_Pride and jealousy there was in his eye, for his life had been spent in asserting rights which were constantly liable to invasion; _

_and the prompt, fiery, and resolute disposition of the man, had been kept constantly upon the alert by the circumstances of his situation."_

_~ Sir Walter Scott_

* * *

Sookie sat outside Fangtasia watching the line of would-be party-goers. Fangtasia seemed to be a very popular place tonight, but according to Eric, it was pretty popular any night. From her car, she saw people dressed to the hilt in black, all black, all the time. She thought that was pretty cliché given the obvious nature of the bar, but of course she wasn't sure if just that sort of cliché wasn't what appealed to vampires anyway. She'd only seen Eric dressed in t-shirts and jeans and the few times she'd seen Pam she was dressed as a country club diva. Never black and red leather.

Until now. Through the throng of anxious people, Sookie spotted Pam at the door. She watched as Pam would allow some to enter the club, while others would be denied. Pam seemed to relish when someone who had been turned away would try to argue for admittance… she got right in their face and growled. Even through her car window, Sookie could see the dangerous gleam in Pam's eye as she threatened others. Yes, Pam was definitely not someone to screw with.

Sookie wondered if Pam would let her in. How humiliating to be turned away, especially knowing what she had done to get here. And knowing that Pam would know why she was there. Sookie leaned her forehead against her car's old steering wheel and took a deep breath. Maybe she should just turn around and go home. While coming here had never actually seemed like a great idea except in the privacy of her bathroom, now it seemed like the most terrible idea she might have ever had. She closed her eyes and Eric's visage came to mind…the soft blonde hair she wanted to run her hands through, those piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into her very soul, his large hands that she could still feel on her body from even a week ago, the carved chest she wanted to feel herself crushed against. She brought her fingers to her lips and remembered his kiss. The softness of it, the passion between them stoking their mouths into the heated exchange it became.

No. She wasn't leaving. Not now, not so close. Pam wouldn't turn her away, if only to enjoy seeing her and Eric together and the possibility of some embarrassment. Sookie had no doubt that Pam would have at least some sort of understanding of what was going on, or at least what had gone on, between them. She only hoped that Eric hadn't confided it all to her. Her humiliation would then be complete.

* * *

Eric sat in his office going through paperwork, the amount staggering for a smallish but popular bar like Fangtasia. He also took this time to review his other investments and take phone calls for his various and sundry responsibilities. After two hours of stalling, it was time for him to attend to his final responsibility of the evening, and his least favorite…The Throne.

He had to admit, it was fun at first. Watching the breathers grovel at his feet, having his already enormous ego fed, being offered blood and sex by such willing participants. And for a long time he took advantage of that. As he became less enamored of The Throne and the fangbangers that were constantly in attendance, it became more and more of a chore.

Tonight, he despised the thought since he knew he wanted to be elsewhere. Sookie would haunt his thoughts the whole time he was sitting, waiting until he could join her. He was determined to take her. He knew what he wanted now. She was innocent, a blessing, and certainly deserved more than he could give her, and yet, selfishly he was going to claim her as his completely. Take her innocence, give her everything, and keep her tied to him, even if those initial threads were through sex. His seduction of her would be slow and deliberate. He would take her places, teach her things that he knew she had only experienced in her dreams. Eric would bring those dreams to life.

Untouched, he floated through the usual throng of Goth dressed wanna-be vampires and those that were the real deal. Some vamps were paid to be there several nights a week to add to the ambience, others came in hopes of hooking up with a willing fangbanger. Still others occasionally attended just to slum with others like themselves. The sea of black parted for him as he glided to The Throne of Torture. He sat, not even having to assume an attitude of boredom. He already was.

* * *

Sookie bypassed the line of people waiting to get in and walked directly up to Pam. Pam turned towards her and gave her a predatory smile.

"Well, Sookie, what a pleasure. You look positively virginal tonight. Quite…" Pam sighed as she raked her eyes over Sookie's curves, resting temporarily on the slightly exposed cleavage, "delicious indeed." Apparently Pam approved of her tight skinny jeans and white buttoned shirt, cut deep but not too deep. Her feet were already starting to hurt in the unfamiliar heels, but at least she had chosen her wardrobe well, enough to impress Pam at least. She hoped it would be enough to positively affect Eric too.

"Hey, Pam. Can I go in?" Sookie's voice belied none of her nervousness at being there.

"Oh, yes," she drawled. "This will be much too fun to deny you, or Eric, your little moment. Something I absolutely have to see." Pam's voice purred with too much excitement for Sookie's taste.

Pam led her through the front leather covered door and up to the bar, where Chao waited.

"Chao, you remember Miss Stackhouse? From Merlotte's?"

Chao nodded his head in recognition and his eyes glanced briefly to Eric sitting on the throne at the front of the stage. Eric's eyes were already lasered onto Sookie…he had felt her as soon as she entered the club.

Pam smiled like a lioness about to eat her downed antelope, "Whatever she wants is on the house." Her eyes shifted to Eric, knowing that Eric was very aware of Sookie's presence. Returning her attention to Sookie, "And Sookie, be careful. I'm sure Eric would hate for anything to happen to you while here."

"I can take care of myself. I've had his blood." Sookie could kick herself for that little addition. Pam didn't need to know Sookie had Eric's blood. And besides, it made her sound like she was some sort of superhuman now that she'd had some of Eric's blood. Special, even strong as it may be, it was ridiculous to think his blood alone would actually protect her from harm.

Pam smirked at the admission, "Sweetheart, I can practically taste Eric all over you. Be very careful." And then Sookie was left alone at the bar with a very nervous Chao.

"Gin and tonic please," she asked as she took a seat where she could observe the club. Sookie was pleased when Chao made the drink with Bombay Sapphire and not the cheap stuff. If she was going to get a headache, it would be from the overwhelming thoughts and loud music than from the drinks. That would at least make it better.

Her eyes avoided Eric's while she raised her shields only slightly so she could hear what was going on in the club. Everyone there was thinking about sex, sex, and more sex. She picked up many scattered thoughts that involved Eric, and she listened intently to those trying to figure out who they came from.

_Tanya told me he was magnificient…_

_I want him to drink from me again…_

_I wonder if he remembers me…_

_God, just looking at him makes me tremble with need…_

_I wonder if he likes men…_

_How could I get him to turn me…_

_Be my daddy…_

Sookie almost choked on her drink as she picked up the last thought. Why in the world would a man want Eric to be his daddy? She drowned her envy and irritation with several large gulps of her drink, trying to avoid Eric's eyes. Even without looking at him, she could feel Eric's gaze penetrating through her very soul and she could feel his blood inside her boil as his emotions poured through her body. He was apparently not very pleased with her being there. _Well, to hell with him_.

Sookie looked around her with interest, watching the different humans and vamps dancing, talking in low whispers in booths or lined up against the wall. Even though many guests were paying attention to Eric on his throne, she was pleased with the amount of attention she was getting. It made her feel sexy and desired, which is why she was there after all.

Sipping her second gin and tonic, she watched one vamp in particular, their eye contact never breaking. He was of average height, with dark blonde hair. He was nicely shaped, and very attractive. He had the same powerful charisma that Eric had, and she thought he must have been an older vamp as well. His green eyes penetrated hers, raising her desire uncomfortably. She'd never felt this way with anyone but Eric, and now she was feeling aroused by an unknown, but an attractive and probably dangerous vamp in Eric's club. She idly wondered why human men didn't do it for her the way vamps did. _Oh yea, because I actually have to suffer through their thoughts…_

The vamp walked towards her, seeming to glide across the mostly empty space between the dance floor and where she sat at the bar. He bowed in an old school sort of way, and when she put her hand out, he took it and kissed her knuckles.

"You are the most beautiful woman here," his deep voice resonated against the bass of the music. "Josef Kostan, at your service. May I have this dance?" He was so formal she half expected him to click his heels together as he introduced himself. But then she saw the sardonic grin, knowing he couldn't possible take himself that seriously.

She gave him a slightly crooked smile, something between a smirk and a grin, and nodded her head, feeling Eric's jealousy through their blood. She wondered idly if this vamp could 'smell Eric' all over her as Pam had said. She let him lead her onto the dance floor where the music was loud and full of vibrations that pulsed through her body. Her body immediately moved in time to the beat.

_Sun down on the sorry day  
By nightlights the children pray  
I know you´re prob´ly gettin´ ready for bed  
Beautiful woman get out of my head  
_

Sookie's arms went around Josef's neck, allowing him to pull her close to his body. Her hips rubbed against his in time with the music and she allowed her eyes to drift along his eyes down to his lips and back to his eyes, which held what seemed like a perpetual sense of ironic humor. They didn't talk, just moved their bodies to the music._  
_

_I´m so tired of the same old crud  
Sweet baby I need fresh blood_

_Whoo!  
Howl_

_The moon shines on the autumn sky  
Growin´ cold the leaves all die  
I´m more alone than I´ve ever been  
Help me out of the shape I´m in_

_After the fires before the flood  
My sweet baby I need fresh blood_

Eric thought he would scream watching Sookie, his Sookie, dancing with the 700 year-old vamp. Kostan never came to the club so he must have been feeling like some less aristocratic amusements tonight. Bad night for that, Eric thought. Of course, he had no reason to ever believe Sookie would come here without an invitation either. Watching Kostan rub himself all over Sookie, and watching Sookie reciprocate made his blood heated like a volcano, threatening to erupt right there on the Throne Stage.

_Whoo!  
Howl_

_Whatever trepidation you may feel  
In your heart you know it´s not real  
In a moment of clarity  
Some little act of charity_

Sookie swallowed as she felt Josef's hands pull her tighter against him, felt his hard erection under his expensive dress pants. He was unlike every other vampire here, he didn't fit in. While the rest were working on meeting the general standard expectations of vampires with their black and leather, Josef looked like he might emerge from a board room somewhere. His gray suit and black silk shirt and tie made him look quite elegant and Sookie couldn't help but feel attracted to his boyish good looks and his obvious sense of humor.

_You gotta pull me out of this mud  
Sweet baby I need fresh blood  
_

The song merged into yet another one, even slower and sexier than the previous one. Sookie was becoming uncomfortable with Josef's unblinking and unequivocal stare, his hands on her body, but she could feel Eric's possessive emotions through their bond and she took heart that maybe her flirtation with the beautiful stranger would do just the trick to bring Eric around. As the new song grew louder, Sookie twisted in Josef's arms putting her back to his hard chest, allowing his arms to encircle her waist and pull her close. The music mixed with the pounding of Eric's blood and her liquid courage…

_If you call on the telephone  
And she answers long and slow,_

… Sookie rolled her hips against the vamp…

_Grab the first thing smoking  
And you have to haul her home. _

…her ass taunted him as she slowly brushed back and forth against his hardness…his hands swept along her sides and his fingers grazed just under the curve of her breasts…

_That's evil, evil is going on wrong.  
I have warned you brother,_

… her hands raised above her head wrapping around Josef's neck…she felt Josef's fangs extend fully and press against her wrist as it pressed against his cheek…

_You better watch your happy home._

…her head tilting back to look into his eyes…

Suddenly, she was ripped from Josef's arms by a very angry Eric and she heard growling between the two vamps, both men's fangs extended fully and bodies in full attack mode. The room grew silent, even the music stopped, and the space around the two hostile vampires cleared away as the scene in the middle of the room drew everyone's attention.

Eric snarled at Josef, "Kostan."

"Northman," Josef replied stiffly.

"She's mine." Eric declared emphatically. Sookie glared at his possessive statement as if she were a piece of furniture to be owned.

"I am not…" Sookie started but when she saw the barely restrained fury in Eric's eyes she shut her mouth quickly. This situation could go very bad very fast.

Josef laughed and then sniffed the air and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Not quite Northman. Almost, but not quite," his sardonic humor reappeared as a gleam in his eye. "I would have expected one such as you to have fully claimed her, but she doesn't seem to find your ownership very palatable," he laughed again at Sookie's clear dislike of being considered property.

"She is mine, Kostan." Eric repeated, relaxing imperceptibly as it became apparent Kostan wasn't going to fight him for Sookie. It was the smart play on Josef's part. And Josef was nothing if not smart, especially where it came to his own survival.

"Yes, well, so you said," smirking at Eric, Josef bowed low to Sookie and he took her hand and kissed it again, just to annoy Eric further. "Thank you milady for the dance. I have had a lovely time." Josef reached his finger to her neck and briefly touched the pounding artery under her skin. He nodded again to Eric and drifted away.

A blur of seconds later Sookie found herself pressed against the wooden wall of Eric's office. A growl from deep in Eric's throat raised the hair on the back of her neck. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

"_Fan heller! _What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing, Sookie?" His voice was so deep and angry it was almost unrecognizable.

She was certainly afraid, and he knew it, but she had started this and intended to wreak as much havoc with him as she could.

"Last time I checked I was dancing. And having a good time too. What's it to you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and challenge.

"You were climbing all over him. He was seconds from biting you, and you…you were encouraging him."

"I wasn't… I wouldn't have let him…he wasn't…" she stuttered, unsure now that everything Eric had said wouldn't have happened.

"You could not have stopped him. Kostan is a powerful and old vampire. If not for me, he would have taken you and no one would have been able to stop him. You should not have come here."

"Why not? In case you hadn't noticed, this is America, a free country. And contrary to what you alluded to Josef, I am not your property," she yelled at him.

"Make no mistake, Sookie, you are mine. I will not tolerate another. _Ever._" Eric declared angrily, his possessive temper coming to bear fully on Sookie.

His hands were on either side of her head, his body pressed against hers, mashing her breasts against his chest. His eyes glowed in his anger and desire, his erection pressed painfully against her stomach. They were both breathing hard as they stared at each other, anger permeating the air around them.

He loomed over her, and crushed his lips to hers, fastening his mouth to hers, a brutal and angry kiss, devouring her, pouring all his possessive jealousy into her. Her mouth opened immediately to his thrust, their teeth meeting, his fangs fully extended, their tongues angrily fought for dominance. Without releasing her mouth, his arms jerked hers above her head, capturing her body with his against the rough wooden wall.

His mouth broke from hers and trailed along her jaw and neck leaving small marks and nicks in its wake. He broke skin, but didn't actually bite her. He wanted to mark her as his, leaving no room for doubt. He felt her throat contract against his mouth as she swallowed in desire. While one hand remained pinning her to the wall, the other ravaged her breast, massaging them roughly, appreciating as she pushed them further into his marauding palm.

"Take me Eric. Make love to me. Drink from me, Eric," Sookie whispered, her voice dripping in sex and the promise of sin.

Eric pulled away from her neck, looking at her, his blue eyes a raging storm of passion. He licked the small amount of her blood from his lips and sighed in frustration.

"Not here. Not now," His words almost inarticulate through the rough rumble of desire.

Tears welled in her eyes as she heard his rejection. "Why not? I know you have fed from others here. I've heard their thoughts. They would have you feed from them again. Do you have sex with them when you feed?" Her voice was wounded and angry.

Feeling calmer now that he was alone with her, and knew how receptive to him she was, Eric brushed a finger across her cheek, rested briefly on the trembling lip, and then let it drift down to the place on her neck where Kostan touched just moments before. "I don't feed here often, almost never anymore. I don't want what I can get here," he paused as he dropped his lips to one of the nips he had left on her neck.

He felt her breath catch and smiled to himself. He pulled back and saw the unshed tears welling in her eyes at what he knew she had taken as rejection. He leaned towards her face and softly brushed his lips against each eye lid, licking away the salty tears. His hand calmed against her breast, moving gently now as he recovered, his other hand releasing hers where it dropped to his shoulders, one of her hands buried in his hair, the other holding him against the nape of his neck. She clung to him.

His voice like dark velvet, "I do not just want to feed from you Sookie. I will make love to you. I will fuck you. I will do things to you that no one will ever be able to do with you again. And you won't ever want anyone else but me."

His head bent to kiss her again, this time more tenderly, his lips waiting for hers to open. Her tongue gently stroked against his and his hands went to either side of her face, kissing her deeply…one of those fantastic Hollywood movie kisses. She moaned into his mouth as he began to pull away again.

He smirked at her, "If you had just waited a few hours, Sookie, I was coming to you, _lover_."

Sookie was still breathing hard as she waited for him to continue. When he didn't she blurted out, "I was hurt Eric. I thought for sure you'd call or something after last week, but you didn't, so I came here… "

"To get my attention? Trust me lover, you never lost it."

She smiled slightly at that. "Well, now that I'm here…wanna show me around, or dance with me, or make love to me?"

"You dance very well, and we will dance…but not here. I will make love to you. I told you I was coming to you, tonight. And there is nothing to see here that isn't just like at Merlotte's: an office, a couple storage rooms, restrooms. That's about it."

Her heart stopped at his admission that tonight was the night. At least that is what she thought he was saying. Just in case, she stuck with something safer. "I'm guessing you won't take me here in your office, although I'm pretty sure I wouldn't object at this point. So maybe you'll give me a tour before I leave? Please?"

Eric shook his head as he took her hand and as started to lead her out of his office. Pulling away from him, she took a quick look around realizing the walls had nothing personal hanging there, nothing personal was on his desk. It was just a room full of papers covering his desk and hanging from the walls. The walls reminded her of the telephone poles that were sometimes covered with notices and band information. There were a few Fangtasia posters and the Fangtasia calendar of course. She grinned at the reminder of Mr. January.

The music from the club came in through speakers in the wall. This song was slower than others before it, it had more of a slow sexual grind to the rhythm and the words…well, they were perfect as far as Sookie was concerned.

Unconsciously, her body started to move with the strong beat of the music. She turned towards Eric and saw him leaning against the front of his desk watching her. She started dancing much as she had on the dance floor but did it just for Eric's benefit this time. Her hands slid up from her waist, briefly lingering on her breasts as she cupped them, then went to the back of her neck where she gently lifted her hair up off her neck and let it fall back down. She slowly moved towards him, feeling powerful and sexy as his eyes never left her slow undulating body. He did want her after all. It was obvious from the way his pants were tented, the way his eyes seemed to drag her clothes off of her, the way his tongue licked across his lips…

_There'll never be a spring so perfect again  
We'll never see a yellow so rich  
The grass will never be quite as green  
And there'll never be a kiss like your kiss  
_

Her body reached his and her hands slid under his black sports coat brushing it back from his broad shoulders, feeling the tight muscles flexing against the black t-shirt. Her mouth reached for his as her hands wrapped around his neck and buried themselves in his hair.

_There will never be a summer so complete  
We'll never see a palette like this  
Berries will never taste as sweet  
There'll never be a kiss like your kiss  
_

Her hands traveled across his strong neck, feeling the tickle of the fine hair at the base of his neck. She felt the strength of his shoulders and dropped lower where she could feel his nipples hard under his shirt. His breath was coming in deep gulps as she explored his body. Her thumbs made circles around his aroused nipples, teasing him, and was pleased when he sucked in his breath. Her eyes remained on him, but her hands travelled, touching all of those places on his body she wanted to feel, to kiss, to suck.

_There will never be an autumn so vivid and warm  
So red, so golden, so crisp  
Never see a color in aubergine  
There'll never be a kiss like your kiss  
_

He let her claim his mouth, this kiss much softer and sweeter than their earlier smashing of mouth, teeth, and tongues. He let her guide this one, brushing her lips against his, her tongue tracing along his lips begging for entrance. His hands reached around her waist and pulled him carefully to him, letting her explore him but keeping his hands resting on her hips. Slipping between their bodies, her hands reached for his impressive erection, moving her hands against it through the cloth of his pants. Her fingers went to work on the belt that served only as an unwanted barrier to her desire.

_There'll never be a winter quite so true  
When the sky is painted with gifts  
And there'll never be a moon so full and blue  
There will never be a kiss like your kiss_

_There'll never be a kiss like your kiss_

"Eric," she breathed.

His hands stilled hers where they struggled with his beltbuckle. "Sookie, you should leave now. I'll come to you later," His voice sounded strangled just like his hard, leaking cock felt after her gentle exploration.

She pulled away from him. "Is the tour over then?"

Eric's laugh was sharp as he answered, "For you, yes it is."

"Show me."

He wasn't sure what she was asking to be shown, but decided to go with the least suggestive option. Shaking his head, he took her hand and led her out of his office. He showed her the storage room, the delivery room, the kitchen.

"See nothing different than Merlotte's I'm sure."

"What is through that door there?" she asked, pointing to a large metal door at the end of the hallway.

Eric licked his lips nervously, "Just the basement."

She raised her eyebrows, having not missed his nervousness. "'Just the basement,'" she repeated sarcastically. "Pretty sure Merlotte's doesn't have one of those. Show me."

Again he shook his head, "No Sookie. That is not for you." She arched her eyebrows, indicating her slightly mounting anger or annoyance at his seemingly dismissive attitude.

She walked away from him towards the metal door, placing her hand on the handle.

"Sookie, if you walk through that door, everything will change. The genie will not go back in the bottle. You aren't ready. Trust me," his voice begged.

"You won't hurt me. I know that."

"No, I won't hurt you. But there are things down there you shouldn't see."

Sookie bit her lower lip and still looking at Eric, opened the door and walked through.

The basement was dark and poorly lit with fluorescents. There were two short flights of stairs with a landing where the stairs turned. The walls were concrete cinder blocks. Nothing too shocking.

Sookie hesitated just before she started to walk down the stairs. She could feel Eric close behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw several large pieces of furniture of an ambiguous nature. She reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at the strange equipment.

Walking slowly, she approached something in the shape of a wide X. It had leather manacles on each end of the cross beams. She turned to Eric, her eyebrows raised and her eyes big.

"Is this some sort of torture device Eric?"

Eric gave a one-sided smirk at her innocent question. Tilting his head to one side, he said, "I guess that would depend on what you would define as torture, lover."

This time it was Sookie shaking her head. Her eye caught on a large swing hanging from the ceiling, also equipped with ankle and wrist cuffs and her eyes got large again. With the scooped seat made from leather straps, it was clear what this was used for.

"You have _sex_ down here, using these?" Her voice sounded shocked as her hand ran across the leather straps of the swing. She found she was fascinated despite her shock.

Eric chuckled, "Does that disgust you?"

She looked at him and blinked a few times before answering, "Actually no. I'm…surprised maybe, but not disgusted. Who do you bring down here?"

"It's been a while since anyone has been down here for sex, Sookie. A long time."

"How long?" she demanded petulantly.

Eric stared at her, knowing this was not going to end well. Her irrational temper was already starting to flare, which never boded a positive end. "Several months, at least," he said because he hadn't brought anyone down her once he started seriously considering his pursuit of Sookie.

She wasn't sure she believed him, but chose to ignore the questions that came to mind. She walked back to the X-cross and stood against it, her arms and legs spread along the beams.

"Put me in this, Eric. Hook up the cuffs. I want to feel what it is like."

"Sookie…"

"Do it. I want to know." Again that disturbing demand in her voice. He could almost imagine her stomping her tiny foot at him. In time, probably not in the very distant time, he would have to teach her to be more submissive towards him. He couldn't have his woman talking back to him, demanding from him what he wasn't ready to give. Of course, he could start that now, but somehow he didn't. He didn't want to think too long on the why's and wherefore's of that.

Knowing this was a very bad idea, he walked towards her and first placed each leg in one of the cuffs, wrapping it loosely around her ankle. As he rose slowly up, he let his hands run along her tight jeans feeling her skin burn under the denim. His hand cupped her heat and pressed, eliciting a sharp intake of breath as his hand rubbed through her jeans. She was so hot, damp even through her jeans.

He groaned as his hands traveled slowly up her waist, lingering on her breasts, arching against him as she held her wrists in place against the cuffs.

He lightly glided his long fingers over her bare forearm, feeling her pulse quicken in anticipation as he approached her wrist. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing became a little heavier.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear, inhaling her alluring perfume and the sweet scent of her arousal. He felt how much she wanted him. He felt her heat, her growing desire and mounting frustration that this desire was not satiated. He felt the same way– he wanted her more than anything….

He pulled the leather cuff over her wrist just about to secure it. He placed a soft kiss on her wrist before fastening the buckle when his thousand year self-control finally kicked in. He shook his head, pushing the cuff away and stepped back.

"No, …No Sookie, this is not the right time for this…you are not ready. You do not know what you are getting into if we proceed. You need to trust me more lover," as he gently pulled her away from the X-device.

She was furious now. "You are such an ass Eric. Stop treating me like I am stupid or something. How dare you presume you know what I can and cannot handle or understand. I may not be as sexually experienced or knowledgeable as you, but I am not naïve! Stop using that stupid endearment too. You are NOT my lover…don't call me lover," her voice grew louder and her words were cutting and angry. All that frustrated desire she had held barely kept at bay erupted into the silence of the cement basement.

"You keep telling me you want me and then when the opportunity arises, you reject me and proceed to tell me what I should or should not do or think. I am tired of these fucking mind games you keep playing with me Eric." Sookie wiped angrily at the tears crawling down her cheeks. She was sure she had never been as furious as she was at that moment. He kept leading her on, promising her one thing and then denying her when she made herself available. Her body shook from the pain and anger and humiliation.

Sookie brought her entire weight back and threw it into her hand slapping him across the face, feeling satisfied at the resounding smack that echoed in the bare chamber, even if it made her hand burn and throb. She tore around him, storming up the stairs, shouting over her shoulder "I NEVER want to see you again Eric. It's OVER! Do not come to me ever again. I despise you," she spit out just for good measure.

Eric closed his eyes as he heard the metal door clang shut. _Fuck!_ _Fan heller! Förstöra, klanta sig!_ The whole night had been a cluster-fuck of emotions, ending with a disastrous derailment. He wouldn't leave it like this. He couldn't leave it like this. Part of him wanted to just say 'to hell with the little bitch' but the other part, the bigger part, knew that once his anger blew over he would be back in the same place…wanting only her, needing only her.

_Time to suck it up Eric_, he said to himself. Shaking his head for what seemed the umpteenth time that night, he found himself launched into the air speeding towards BonTemps, planning to arrive before she could. He would have Sookie and she would have him. There was no room for question.

_Fuck!_ How could he have let it get so far…

TBC

A/N: Music is from True Blood soundtrack. Special veils go to anyone who recognizes a nod to another favorite vampire show. One of my stories starred my favorite character from that shows, and what do you know, he shows up here too. Feed the muse. This story gets harder to write so more food is required to keep her fat and happy…that would be the muse, not me. ;-) Because of course, I'm a deliciously tall, lithe, Swedish blonde woman looking for love with the perfect stranger, preferably a deliciously tall, lithe Swedish blonde male. Any takers?


	8. Claiming Merging

A/N:  Dear Readers- Finally! The next chapter… Yeah!! I have been wracked with guilt about not keeping to my promise of updates on Friday nights. Life, health, children, work studies, and other have kept me away. In addition, my concern over the demise of ff (dot) net due to the interference of the Literary Union  (LU)and its’ despicable automated bot, Redbotten (RB), has driven me to distraction. I will be moving all mu fan fiction to An Archive of Our Own (archiveofourown (dot) org). Since some authors’ sites have been shut down without warning, my profile currently holds a link to this location. I’m setting up a wordpress account as well, which will be more than just my fanfiction. You might want to mark it in your favorites and set up to get notices when more stories/chapters are added. In both the AOOO and Wordpress accounts, I will keep my pen name CavalierQueen. I hope that all my loyal fans will follow me to my other locations. For more on the LU and the RB, and those from within ff (dot) net that are seeking its “cleansing” (yes, that is the word they use repeatedly), you can check out my profile for the links. Lord Kelvin has a forum on this subject as well since he is the main leader of the LU and the designer of the RB. He has a profile on ff (dot) net. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.  I’m just taking them out to play.  This has been unbeta’d, since I have been so remiss.

**The Claiming of Sookie Stackhouse**

**Or**

_Restraint &amp; Exploration - The Merging of Innocence and Knowledge_

** _Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath. _ **

~ Eve Glicksman

“Get off my fucking porch Eric. _I rescind your invitation_,” she screamed at him as he landed on the steps leading to her house, blocking her way inside. His hand grabbed hers as it swung to slap him across his cool face, twisting her arm behind her bringing her against his chest.

Without humor, Eric laughed into her clean smelling hair.  “You cannot rescind an invitation to your porch, _lover_. And I believe we have something to discuss, don’t we _lover_?” He kept using the word he knew was making her crazy tonight.

Sookie gritted her teeth against the pain in her twisted shoulder. “I told you _not_ to call me that,” she spit out.

Spinning her around, Eric’s big hand held Sookie captive with her arms above her head while his hard body pressed angrily against hers, crushing her against the porch column of her farmhouse hard enough to carve indentations on her back.  The bruises left behind would no doubt brand her fair skin for days.

“This has gone on long enough, Miss Stackhouse,” he growled his frustration.

“Eric, stop it.  Let. Me. Go,” she said as she bit through her clinched teeth. She was furious as well, their mutual anger spilling between them.

“I told you before…I am a patient vampire.  But now you try my patience, _lover_,” the sneer in his deep voice vibrated through his chest into her body, causing delicious but slight tremors. 

Sookie knew she should apologize. She kept pushing herself at him, and he _rejected _her.  But had it really been rejection? Somewhere in her lust-fogged mind, she seemed to remember him saying several times that he intended to come to her that night.

_To hell with him…I have every right to be pissed off…_

His free hand pressed carefully on her tiny neck, feeling her rapid pulse under his palm.  She swallowed nervously, belying her proud and determined eyes.  Never taking his eyes off of hers, his hand drifted down, capturing her breast in his palm, tweaking the hardened nipple under her light shirt.  Her breathing was harsh, but she never broke eye contact with him. 

_She was beautiful when she was angry_. 

She wasn’t helpless, he knew that.  He would let her go if she really protested.  And even if her mouth said the words, her body was screaming for him to take her.  And he would…eventually, over and over again. He leered at her from under his windswept hair.  She had made it clear she was willing and for reasons that escaped him now he had pushed her away. But tonight, before this _katastrof_, he planned to come to her, to claim her as his own. But she had lost patience, coming to him at Fangtasia, dancing with Kostan, then of all things, wanting to be tied to a dungeon cross!! What a _förstöra_.

Now he was here. And he wasn’t going anywhere.  He’d take all of her and then some.  And he’d make sure she’d enjoy every minute of that taking. But for fuck’s sake, her first time wasn’t going to be on an X-cross.

Reluctantly leaving her heaving breast, his flat palm pressed hard against her body, seeking out the feel of her beneath him.  Reaching between the legs of her jeans, he rubbed back and forth and was rewarded with a moan as her eyes glazed over.  She was damp even on the outside of her jeans.  Judging from the scent of her arousal that drifted around him, and her dampness, she must be very wet indeed. 

“You see, Sookie…_lover_,” he drawled in that soft, arrogant voice, “I think our mutual patience is up.  Although I think _I_ outlasted _you_, lover.”  His lips held a smirk as they came down to capture her mouth.  Her eyes closed as his mouth came close, feeling their breath mingling. 

Weakly, she pushed him away. “No, Eric. I can’t do this again. Not and have you just leave me,” her head hung limply against his chest, her voice choked with tears. “Please just go.” All her anger and frustration had left her at his touch, and while her body was on fire, her heart was too hurt and sad to accept anymore.

Eric gently lifted her chin to his face.  “Sookie, tonight has been…” he paused searching for the right words, “not the way I would have wanted it. I had planned to come to you tonight after I did my time at Fangtasia. I stayed away because I was trying to do the right thing, and that in itself is enough to tell me I should have continued to stay away.”

“What?”

“Look, I know you saw my refusal of you tonight at the club as some sort of rejection. And for that I am sorry. It wasn’t rejection of you. It was a rejection of the place. I never wanted you sullied with that sort of place, that sort of lifestyle.”

Her eyebrows were still raised in skepticism as she listened to his words, not daring to believe what he was saying.

“After last week, in the woods, I got scared. Me. Scared. I thought it was absurd. Tiny human women do not scare me. Until you. I stayed away because I knew that being scared, of practically stalking you since we met, my jealousy and desire for you…all that was a sign that you were not just something quick, something easy. You were actually someone I cared about. I haven’t cared about someone like this maybe ever. Not like this.”

With his thumb he brushed a tear away from her cheek, “So now I am here, just like I was going to be here earlier, before things got…confused. And, this time Sookie, I don’t plan to leave.”

Sookie sobbed softly as she listened to Eric’s words, and the passion behind those words. He hadn’t been playing her after all. He meant what he said.

“Eric,” she said with a tight voice, “maybe we should go inside.”

He gave her a soft smile and leaned in to kiss her again. His lips brushed hers gently, wanting, waiting for her to respond, to accept him one more time. And she did. Her lips opened to his, allowing his tongue to slide into her warm and waiting mouth. Their tongues gently stroked each other reigniting their passion from earlier, only this time loving and tender rather than angry and frustrated.

Minutes later, Sookie and Eric found themselves in her bedroom, grasping at each others’ mouths, tugging at what remained of their discarded clothing. In their haste, a jacket was left here, a shirt there, shoes pulled off and left were they lay.

Eric disentangled himself from Sookie and held her before him, his eyes burning and unneeded breath churning from his lungs.  Her eyes were large and her chest heaved as she was overcome with need for him. And there was more than a hint of fear in her eyes…would he leave her once again? Reject her? Or would he finally take her, claiming her body, and if she was honest with herself, her heart and soul as well?

Tipping her face upwards towards his, he leaned forward kissing her deeply, consuming her very being, in one of those old-style Hollywood kisses every woman dreams of. That one kiss communicated everything he felt for her. Still kissing her, his hands moved from her face, down her shoulders and to her back, quickly releasing her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

He pulled away from her slightly, taking in the view of her lush body clad now only in white silk panties. It took his breath away seeing her tanned body against the white of her panties, a fleeting regret that he could never join her in her beloved sunbathing. But the thought was so quick he never remembered it even a moment later. His focus was completely on her.

He moved her backwards, slightly pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed where he lowered himself to his knees before her. Eric’s fingers hooked under the edge of her panties and carefully slid them down her legs and off.

Sookie’s hands came up to cover herself, but Eric quickly moved them back beside her. “Don’t hide from me lover,” he said in a guttural whisper.

Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing heavy. She could feel her breasts swell and her core clinching, spreading her wetness onto her thighs.

Eric could see that wetness, smell her musky sweet scent of her arousal, and tenderly moved her legs so he could see all of her. He particularly liked her bare pussy.  That had only become a recent indulgence of women, and he found he liked it in particular. He could of course remember the days where women often had as much hair as men…well maybe not _that_ much hair, but still, he definitely preferred this day and age.

“Do you always keep yourself bare?” he asked as his thumb lightly stroked her outer lips.

Sookie gasped at the contact, her skin even more sensitive after the recent shave. “No. I wasn’t sure about doing it.  Do you like it?” she asked hesitantly.

Eric’s tongue licked at the shining wetness on her upper thigh. “Hmm, yes…very much.” He lifted his eyes to hers, “But in the future, it is I that will do the shaving.”

His fingers slid inside her folds, spreading them back allowing him to look at her virginal passage. He saw her swollen and ruby red flesh and could feel it pulsing beneath his fingers. “I’ll be the one to spread your legs, cover your lips with soap or cream, and brush the razor down and back up…down and back up,” his tongue mimicked the motions he described. “And then, when I am done, I’ll eat you up until I’ve had my fill.”

Sookie swallowed hard and her hips shifted involuntarily. She pushed against his thumbs, trying to wiggle them inside her channel that was crying out to be filled.

Eric snickered slightly at her movements. “No, no…lover,” his voice vibrated against her thigh, “you must remain still. Lean back on your elbows, but don’t take your eyes off of me. Do you understand?”

Sookie could only nod. She had read about this, but was never sure what it would be like, or if she would like it. And she’d read that guys either liked it or didn’t. As she lowered herself and felt his tongue casually darting in and around her, his face almost rapt with joy, she figured he must be one of the ones that liked it. Wasn’t she the lucky one?

Making sure she was watching him, he lowered his mouth to her lower lips again, his tongue slipping between her aching folds and once again reaching her heated flesh. His tongue licked the length of her ending at that small bundle of nerves, causing her to arch her back.

He immediately stopped, and her head jerked back, her eyes wide. “Watch me Sookie,” he growled.

She nodded and felt him return to his licking, soon feeling his tongue pushing into her passageway, pulling another gasp from her lips. Her heart was pounding, threatening to burst as he darted in and out, fucking her with his mouth. His thumb came to push against her clit while his tongue kept its own rhythm.

Her hips bucked as she cried out in pleasure. She felt his free arm anchor against her hips, holding her in place. Her blood sizzled and boiled, rushing through her body. She felt her muscles tightening and her womb clinch as her cream flooded her channel. She screamed as she felt the lightning scorch her body, thundering her orgasm until she poured into Eric’s mouth.

As he felt her honey melt in his mouth, his extended fangs pierced her soft and sensitive flesh, creating another earth-shaking orgasm, ripping a scream from her parched throat, leaving only a sob accompanying every pull of blood that Eric drank into his mouth, mixing her two nectars together making the heady brew he would never, ever tire of.

He lifted her carefully and placed her limp and damp body completely on the bed. She could only roll her head to watch him as he stripped himself of his jeans and lay beside her. In her dreams, in their fully clothed encounter in the woods a week ago, she had known he was well-endowed, really well endowed. But now that she was confronted with a fully naked Eric, his cock pressed against her thigh as he held her, she licked her dry lips as she looked at him with frightened eyes.

Eric smirked at the fear, “Do not worry, lover. It will hurt for a moment, but then it will feel really good.  I’ll make it really good for you. I promise.”

She nodded silently. She realized she hadn’t said much since they had entered the room, but honestly, she’d been so overwhelmed she wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Eric?”

“Hmmm?” he sighed as he snuggled in beside her.

“Can you get me some water? I think my voice is a little hoarse.” She wanted to be embarrassed, but she wasn’t. But she did want some water, really bad. And she didn’t want to move. Although, she was pretty sure she couldn’t have moved even if she was so parched she was dying as if in a desert.

He chuckled into her ear, and rose gracefully from the bed. “As you wish, lover.”

Seconds later, he returned with a full glass of ice and water, giving it to her to drink.

She rolled towards him as he lay back down beside her. “Is it always like that?”

“What?”

“You know…_that_?”

 This time he laughed out loud. “_That_? Well, _that_ meaning your orgasm? I believe I shall set my goal to meet or exceed _that_ each and every time.”

“God, Eric. I’m pretty sure my heart can’t take that every time. I thought it had stopped for sure.”

“Trust me, lover, I would know if your heart was close to stopping, and it was most definitely not.” He nuzzled her forehead and began kissing down her face, reaching her lips.

She tasted the tangy flavor of her come and the coppery taste of her blood tangled together. Her tongue darted into his mouth, seeking out the taste, a taste she found strangely exciting.

As they kissed, his hands moved down her body, feeling the softness of her skin. He couldn’t remember anyone’s skin ever being so soft. She felt as if she had a fine coating of baby powder on her skin. Eric’s hands reached her breasts and covered them completely, massaging them. His thumbs tweaked both of her hardened nipples as she pushed against him.

He was so ready for her he thought he would explode, but this was her first time and he would be patient. Rough and tumble sex would come later.

She was beyond ready for him, her hands moving as did his.  She moved along the defined muscles of his back, reaching his ass and squeezing as he squeezed her breasts. Sookie pressed her body against his, throwing a leg around his hips, thrusting her own at him.

He pulled away from their kiss, looking into her eyes. “Sookie, we need to slow down…” his gravelly voice unbearably deep.

“No Eric. I’m ready, I want this, and I _really_ don’t want to wait anymore. Make love to me Eric. Let me feel you moving inside me.” She was almost breathless as she declared her need. Her hand was firmly stroking his velvet staff.

It was Eric’s turn to swallow hard. He nodded slowly, and with his eyes never leaving hers, he moved his body over hers, pulling her under. With one hand, he slipped his hand over hers, guiding his cock into her, stopping just inside of her entrance.

“You are sure?”

In answer she held him with her hand and pushed her hips so he entered her. She gasped slightly with the burning as he stretched her, and without taking her eyes off of his, pushed her hips up further forcing him inside.

Eric lifted his body over hers, holding himself up so they could both look down the length of their joined bodies.

She watched as he buried himself in the lush curves of her body. He stopped as he felt the small thin barrier, and looking into her eyes, he pushed through. She took in a short, tight breath at the initial stinging pain and licked her lips.

“Mine,” he declared as he felt her barrier tear and sensed the small release of blood. “You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse. Now and forever.”

He started to move within her, drawing sobs and cries from her body, her hips thrusting against his own. He allowed her to set the pace, responding to her driving need. He was pleased, although not surprised, to find her responsive and passionate, her intense answer to his own needs making them well-matched.

Her head started to thrash on the bed as she felt that now familiar sensation of intensity building within her body. He suddenly stopped his pulsing within her body. “Look at me Sookie,” he commanded.

Her eyes wide, she obeyed immediately. He loved the way her face was flushed and her small heart shaped mouth was slightly open, her breathing rushed and hard.

“Say it. Say that you are mine,” he growled.

Sookie bit her lip and then nodded.

“No, I want to hear you say it. I want you to believe it, to know it just as I do.”

“This isn’t fair Eric,” she whined.

“Yeah, well…I never said I played fair. Say it.”

She tried to push her hips up to restart their rhythm, but he pulled his body away just enough. He was still inside her, stretching her, feeling her pulsing around his swollen and near bursting cock. If she didn’t agree, he wasn’t sure he could stop anyway, but he wanted to hear her say it, to know it…hell, he _needed t_o hear it.

“Eric…I am yours. Completely and totally. Take me, claim me, _now_.”

He breathed deeply at her capitulation and slammed back into her, driving deep within her as far as he could go. He couldn’t go all the way, but he pushed hard causing a scream from her at the unfamiliar sensation.

But she gave as good as she got, pushing back at him, impaling herself on him at every thrust of his hips. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of skin eagerly slapping against skin as he pummeled her body. She would be sore later, but his blood would solve that problem, leaving her ready for more even after this.

Her orgasm caught her by surprise, bolts of lightning shattering her body causing her to scream as her blood boiled over. Eric’s fangs bit into his own wrist and placed it against her open mouth and after seconds of hesitation, her mouth closed around the torn flesh.

With a guttural roar, his fangs pierced her flesh at the neck, sending another overwhelming orgasm through her body, causing her to see black spots and her nails to dig into Eric’s flesh, drawing blood again.  

As their mutual orgasms turned into smaller waves, he finally released her neck, licking at the blood flow, allowing the wound to close completely. His blood now coursing through her veins would take care of his bites and whatever soreness she might be feeling.

Eric reluctantly pulled Sookie away from his wrist and she watched wide-eyed as the wound sealed as if it had never been there. She licked her lips, tasting the last of his blood. She thought it tasted like chocolate and port wine and it was definitely something she could become addicted to. For that matter, Eric was definitely something she could get used to.

As he tucked her body against his, he licked the rest of his blood from her mouth.  She took his head in her hands, and as he had done earlier, kissed him slow and deep.

“Eric, even if I wasn’t sure before, I am now. I am yours. No one will ever be able to make me feel like that again,” she paused, feeling the tears fill unspilled in her eyes. “Is sex always like that for you Eric?”

She was pretty sure he would say it wasn’t, even if just to not ruin everything, but she was unprepared for his response.

He hugged her to him even tighter, his eyes full of emotion, “That was not sex, Sookie. That was making love. Vikings used to repeat something they had learned hundreds of years before them… kisses can unite lover’s souls, because the soul is carried on the breath. When I kiss you, that is what I feel…our soul’s uniting, merging, becoming one. We are soul mates, Sookie. After a thousand years of kisses, of making love, believe me, kisses and love making like that only comes around once in a lifetime. Even a thousand life times.”

She touched his face and brought it down to rest on her shoulder. She whispered into the pre-dawn darkness, “That was perfect Eric. You are perfect.”

He smiled against her soft skin as he felt her breathing and heartbeat slow as her body drifted off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful Labor Day.  Kids here in the states, for the most part, go back to school! Yeah! Everyone is very excited. I may post a note instead of a full chapter for Chapter 9 to refer everyone to the new chapter posted on AOOO (dot) org, so please be patient with me as I move everything to the new site.

 

 


End file.
